


Spirit intertwine

by Ayatsuki



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements, writing this killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayatsuki/pseuds/Ayatsuki
Summary: A land that thrived in peace was soon swept by a curse, Now Dwight duty as a priest and David as his guardian must go and revive the gods to help stop the curse.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Kudos: 7





	Spirit intertwine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this took fucking forever but it was fun making. There isn't a year where this take place, but if I had to choose, probs between the 1920's but honestly, that isn't important. Like before, it has some Japanese inside and I used google translate. If I used anything wrong or offended anyone, let me now and I'll change it. also, I never properly described what spirits looks like, if you watched soul eater, they look like souls. Enjoy!

The land was calm, the wind blew gently as the leaves dance with it. The animals roam about, eating what nature provides for them. The river that exist throughout the forest was clear as the sky, fish swimming inside and jump with joy. Hidden inside this peaceful forest is a village, it was decently sized with numerous people going about their day. The village was lively with children playing, some adults repairing or building new homes or shops well others were grooming or doing chores. The smell of food filled the streets as everyday pleasantries was cheered to ear to ear, the sun shone it fresh spring rays as it enrich everyone's mood. But the village is known for something else, their priests. The village is known for having highly skilled priests that exorcist fiends, evil spirits and helping wandering spirits move on. At the end of the village holds a stone like temple with connecting chambers inside, the place holds the elders of the village and the priests. One of the priests came walking out from talking with one of the elders of the village. He was a young man of the age of 24, his hair black as night, large glasses with bllack frames, and brown eyes that was richer than caramel. He was wearing an white hitoe, purple hakama trousers. His body frame was on the thinner side but his spirit energy was high. Though still a novice, this young man perform numerous excoistisms through his recent years. Dwight Fairfield was his name and his work was well known throughout his village, but even though he was known, no one knew him better than his childhood friend David King. Dwight reached to the bottom of the stone steps and saw a man leaning against a wall playfully snoring. Unlike Dwight, the man was buffer than him. He had a tattoo on his right forearm of a lion and a rose below the back of his left ear, tattoos were forbidden to have but he didn’t care. His face was ruggy with a five o’clock shadow but friendly, he wears a low cut, dark blue happi but have it untied and wide open to expose his fit body. Through his odd choice of clothing, his bottom half was only a white fundoshi that he frequently cleans and wooden low clogs. The happi has six hanging talismans around the rims of the happi, each one had a symbol of the six element. His hair was greyish brown hair, it was buzzcut around except the top which was full of hair. He wears a white rope headband to top it off, Dwight tapped the man’s head lightly to stop his sleeping. He yawned and stretched his arms as he stands up, he stretches his behind as he rubs his eyes to see his best friend greeting him with a smile. He was taller than Dwight, even with Dwight wearing his clogs.

“Took you long enough, how the report go?”

“It went well like it usually does, how your wounds?”

“All healed up in a flash, don’t worry about me Dwight, I was made to protect you.”

“David, that doesn-”

“Yes it does, I told you. I’ll protect you no matter what! Now, come on, i’m hungry.” Dwight gave him another smile as the went into town to eat, but they know the food will never quell David’s stomach. Dwight and David isn’t like the rest of the townsfolk, they are actually foreigners. Neither of the two knew where they came from, but it didn't matter, this was their home. Dwight was around the age of eight when he was found and brought to the village, but he didn’t handle it well. He was heavily oscarized as he was bullied by the other children, he was alone, he was scared. He didn’t know where he was and didn’t know where he came from. The harsh bullying continued for days for the poor boy until one day. One day the kids took his only pair of glasses off of him, the kids threw it in the river bed that was flowing in the village. With his vision blurred, he followed the river and hope to find them. He reached a small pond that splits off the river, he searches frantically for them but nothing came up. The kids laughed at him as they walk away, Dwight was forced to go deeper into the woods until he reached another pond to search in. like the last one, he found nothing and the sun was going down. Dwight cry as he was blind without them, or so he thought.

“Are these yours?” a voice asked.

“I saw something sticking out in the river bed, it was stuck against a rock, guess you couldn’t tell since ya must be blind.”

“U-uh, thank you…” Dwight put on the glasses and saw the boy, he wasn’t any of the kids that bullied him. In fact, he was the other new kid that arrived that everyone said to stay away. He was covered in bruises and had a bloody nose. He helped Dwight up and brought him back in town before the night fell. The streets were brightened with small light post to light the area, the two sat on a bench to relax themselves.

“I saw what those kids did, they actually tricked you. They never threw it, they just wanted you to believe them cause you’re blind. So I confronted them, they jumped me but I beat all of them up. One did threw it in the river to spite me, so I followed it and it got stuck on the rock and I happened to run into you!”

“You...did all of that? Why? You don’t even know me…”

“Well yeah, but you don’t have to know someone to help them. Plus, I was bullied as hard as you when I came here, but they stopped when I fought them back!”

“But you’re hurt…”

“It happens, anyways, if they mess with you again, come to me! Us new kids gotta stick together you know?” the boy gave Dwight a great big smile that brightens the night more than the lights. The boy stuck his hand out to Dwight for him to shake.

“I’m David, David King! I been here a couple days more than you but we’re pretty much in the same!”

“...Dwight, D-Dwight Fairfield!”

“Heya Dwight! For now on, no matter what, it’ll always be us!” David said, Dwight smiled knowing he has a friend now. That one friend turned into his best friend up until now, even chose David to become his guardian. For priests, they have a guardian that accompany them on their travels whenever they’re needed for exorcisms. Guardians were either picked by the elders if needed or by the priests themselves, Dwight chose David since he was the only one he can trust. David took the offer without the slightest hesitation and became Dwight’s guardian, he was given his talismans with Dwight’s blood soaked on them, telling that he’s linked to Dwight. The talismans give the guardians superhuman abilities, so they have an easier time protecting their priest. Unfortunately, David has a poor reputation. His carefree attitude whenever he’s in town, his recklessness in combat, his temper whenever someone messes with Dwight and him constantly disobeying the rules of the village earned him a bad spot. Dwight frequently get asked by the others of why he chose him, Dwight ignores them but he does scolds David on his action a lot. In the end, David knows what he’s doing, he proved it many times, anything to protect Dwight. David doesn’t care what the others think of him, he gets his job done and he always comes back with Dwight alive and breathing. They arrived at a stand got their food, they sat down at a bunch and eat.

“Maaaaannn, that hit the spot! I love eating these dumplings.” he said, mouth filled with dumplings.

“*Giggle* slow down, you’re gonn-”

“*Violently coughs* SHIT!”

“*Sigh* I told you…” David snatched his tea and scuffed it down, it helped with his choking but he went back into eating too fast.

“Ok, all better. Still, this can never beat your cooking, what are we’re having tonight?”

“I haven’t given it any thought actually, have anything in mind?”

“A nice big and juicy boar meat in that sweet sauce you make too! Maybe some rice on the side with some roasted vegetables!”

“David...I don’t have any-”

“I hunted some well you were talking to the elders!”

“You left the village again?”

“I already broke many rules here, what’s wrong breaking another one? Besides, I'm your guardian, so they can’t really touch me! ...uh?” David noticed a talisman other than the ones on his happi was on his face, then an intense zap of electricity shocked the man. The talisman faded away as Dwight’s face was irritated by David’s choice of words.

“Your status in being my guardian doesn’t grant you to do whatever you please, David!”

“I-I know, but still! I...just want to make things easier for you…”

“David, you’re making it harder if you keep breaking the rules-”

“Ok, ok, I promise to tone it down-”

“Let me finish! You make it harder, but I can never leave you...even if you’re a tall goofball.” He said well giving him a smile. David and Dwight are very different from each other, David was more reckless and carefree well Dwight was more work oriented and serious. Even with that in mind, they can never stay separated from each other. Though there is one thing that does irritate Dwight the most, David constant flirting with others. David is a young man, with his carefree mind, it brought out his horny side. He is experienced in sexual activity, but never had he once blew Dwight off with his horniness. Most of the time, Dwight just leaves him as David does whatever he wants, regardless if it’s male or female. Night approached as David went out patrolling the village for dark fiends to kill to protect the village, he returned to his home with his wounds gushing out blood.

“Hold still.”

“Auuugh, this shit stings! Can’t you just use a talisman?”

“I could but I'm not. It’s good to let wounds heal naturally sometimes, but be a bit more cautious when out David, I don’t want anything happening to you. I’m not with you when you’re patrolling, so anything can ha-”

“You worry too much about me!”

“That’s because my best friend works with half a brain 90% of the time. Please, be more careful, for me?”

“Ok,ok, I’ll be a bit careful alright?”

“If you don’t, I'll make this again.” Dwight showed him the finished food, David eyes lit up as he went over started devouring what Dwight made it. After they ate, they both cleaned up their mess. David washes himself up well Dwight took care of their clothing, once finished, Dwight came back in to see David taking care of his physic.

“Never a day where you don’t exercise before sleeping huh?”

“Got to, I can't always rely on the talismans for my strength. Besides…” David stopped and raised his hand, out of thin air, a large metal mallet. The material the mallet was made of was extremely heavy, David could wield it without the talisman but they do help him a bit more. The mallet was blessed, only blessed weapons and prayer talismans can harm evil spirits and fiends. David’s mighty mallet can deliver devastating blows that many can’t endure, but the weight does slow him down and leaves him open. Hence why he comes back wounded a lot, but Dwight is there to help him. After showing off his skills with mallet, the two went to sleep. Days pass and the two were sent to smaller villages and towns to rid the spirits infesting their lives. Upon their return, David had to doing another patrol. Dwight didn’t mind since he was told to return to the elder once he returned, David told him to meet at their secret spot once he finishes. The two split as Dwight went into the shrine and went inside the chambers he traveled around until he reached the meeting room with the other priests present. He took a seat as the as they discuss and report.

“Well done, Dwight. I expected no less from one of our highest ranking priests, I appreciate your efforts and when you see David, please give him my praise.”

“Thank you elder, I’m glad to be a service.”

“Hmph, I sure hope that guardian of yours didn’t make anything more troublesome than things already are.” One a guardian bad mouthed.

“He didn’t, I would appreciate if you don’t talk ill of him.”

“I’m sorry Dwight but my question still stands, why him? There were clearly better candidates to choose and more experienced.” the partnered priests asked again like she has done before.

“We all know why, he only trusts David. Dwight, a priest's job is to rid of spirits. They are influenced by emotion too, yet you bring him. Does that man even thinks, I see his ac-”

“David not only protected me through all, he knows what he’s doing. You talking like you know what’s best is why I chose him, having someone that can read me as much I can read them is more beneficial for me! Plus, you all are viewing his negative side. Have you forgotten that he solved and improved our irrigation system, farming and repairing. He help built many things for this town that you all use everyday and yet your minds are glued to his negative actions.”

“ENOUGH! Dwight choice of making David his guardian is his alone and he’s right. David done great things over the years that benefited all of us.” The elder told, defending Dwight.

“But Dwight, they’re right as well. Your emotions can cloud you and it does show itself whenever you’re with him. As for the other things, David broken numerous rules. He’s aware of this and continues it and you do nothing but enable him, your “scolding” isn’t sticking in him. So please, I want you to relieve him of his duty of your guardian.”

“ELDER!?”

“I’m sorry Dwight, but even I don’t think he’s fit for this type of duty.”

“But he hasn’t gotten me killed yet!”

“Exactly, yet! His recklessness and thirst for battles will only get you killed in the future,”

“You don’t know him, he-”

“Exactly again, we don’t know him. We only know the side he’s willing to display in front of us, he brought this on his self Dwight. Now, if you don’t want to relieve him, then you don’t have to but please think abo-”

“I’m leaving, please excuse.” Dwight got up for his sit and rushed out of the temple. They were wrong, yeah, David has his flaws but he knows him better than anyone. Dwight went down the river bed and find a little passageway that no one but them two knew. He crouch through it and it took him around to the entrance of the village and past the guards. Dwight traveled through the forest and after some time, he made it to a clearing with a small pond, butterfly flew around as smaller critters like rabbits and squirrels dances around in the patches of grass littering around. A large tree laid in the center and there was David, snoring loudly on purpose as he knew it’ll annoy Dwight. Dwight went to him and sat down but David could tell the meeting didn’t go well.

“You ok?”

“No, those other priests keeps talking badly about you! It’s irritating, I swear they just wants to stick to your flaws rather than the things you did for this place...”

“Hey don’t worry about me, like I give a rats ass about what they say about me. They talk a big game but when it’s time to fight, they chicken out. Also, I know that’s not all that was said, you face already told me.”

“Yeah...they want me to relieve you of your duties of being my guardian, they don’t think you’re fit for the job…”

“Well...do you want me to stop?”

“OF COURSE NOT! I...don’t trust anyone else, not to mention that I’m not really fond of others…”

“Then relax, if you weren’t going to do what they say, then you shouldn't be bothered by it, right?” David laid down in the grass, Dwight smiled and couldn’t help but to admit that he was right.

“If there’s one thing I’m jealous of, it’s your carefreeness.”

“Really, I thought it would be this!” David flexes his pec muscles to show off, he wanted a laugh out of Dwight but he got the opposite as another prayer talisman flew up.

“Do I need to zap you again!?”

“W-w-wait, i-it’s a joke, really!” he told sitting right back up from fear, he laid back down and so did Dwight. The wind blew again through the forest, David yawn again as he turned to Dwight and gave him another smile.

“What you’re smiling about this time?”

“You jackass, Mr. “we gotta follow the rules” yet here you are, sneaking out like a teenager.”

“Well it’s not my fault, the others can be annoying to be around. Honestly? They can all die in a hole...wait, maybe not that, UGH!”

“Ha, it funny how formal you be inside the village versus you when you’re out.”

“I’m only like this around you. If anything, i’m surprised that your dick didn’t fall off yet with your horny behavior…”

“I’m not that horny!”

“The day you claim yourself for not thinking of being balls deep into someone is the day the sky rains blood.”

“Then bring an umbrella cause it’s gonna be pouring...ish, uhhh screw it. But you’re wrong, I haven’t done that many people.”

“...”

“What?”

“How can you...just do it?”

“It comes and goes.”

“And...you never thought to stay with one?”

“Can’t stay with someone if everyone around us hates us.”

“They don’t hate us, David…”

“Oh come on Dwight, first it started with the kids when we first arrived to the place. Then when we got older, everyone gave us the shifty eyes. Only ones that don't are the elders, but having few that doesn’t do it doesn’t exactly overshadow the rest. The priest doesn’t take me seriously and they give you a hard time. You would think that two foreigners that are able to wield this spirit stuff would get praise, but here we are, getting shit from others, UGH! ...say Dwight, why did you wanted to become a priest?”

“I wanted to help out, I wasn’t good with construction like you, so I practice to be a priest. It was hard since I wasn’t born in this country…”

“Yeah, but look at us. They thought we couldn’t but here we are. Not only we’re able to do this stuff, we’re the best of the best!”

“*Giggle* we’re not the best, but we’re not weak either.”

“Couldn’t let me live in the moment?”

“Sorry, but i’m not exactly strong, I can’t communicate with the gods because of my origin, bullshit…”

“Hey now, we’re getting a bit gloomy. The weather is perfect for a long nap.”

“David, you always nap though.”

“Exactly, but you need to relax. I’ll stay up until you fall asleep if ya want?”

“Nah, it’s fine…” Dwight laid down and closes his eyes, enjoying the gentle breeze and the few sunlight rays hitting his face. David did the exact same thing, their secret paradise to relieve any stress that courses in their mind. It was perfect, but all perfect things never last long. As the two sleep in their secret spot, dark storm clouds soon took over the sky. The air turned cold as the gentle breeze turned into harsh wind that shook the trees. Then without warning, a dark mist followed the wind and in the direction of the village, it covered the place in an instant. The people who came into contact with the mist soon faded, their body’s crumbling into dust, not even leaving a spirit behind. The sudden attack threw everyone inside the village off, even the elders and other priests. They too fell victim of the mist, but it didn’t stop there. The mist went into the sky with such violent force then spread throughout the land, bringing whatever it had instore for the people within. The sky remained dark as surge of malevolence infested the forest, walking up Dwight in a panic. He saw the sky was dark as a force of evil riddle it’s way to his homeland. He woke up David in a hurry, at first, David brushed him off. He shook David again and he finally awake to the dark sky.

“W-what’s going on!?”

“I don’t know, let’s head back!” The got up and rushed out the forest and towards their village, but something was wrong. When they arrived at the entrance, there wasn’t a single guard at the gates. They looked at each other with worry, they walked through but not a single being was inside. It was empty, voided, not life thriving like before. The silence filled the village as the sound of the running river and the violent winds was the only thing they heard, even the farming animals disappeared.

“Where is everyone?”

“Dwight, stay close to me.” David told, summoning his weapon in case of an attack. They walked slowly and cautiously as they searched each and every home, but every home was the same, empty.

“I don’t get it!? Did they die? Dwight, can’t you see their spirits?”

“No...no ones, I can't feel the elders either. What’s going on? ...David, I want to go to the temple!” David nodded as he took the lead, they made it to the temple, but they were met with the same results. They decided to go to the chambers only the elders could enter, but all there was inside was a bunch of notes and documents of the past. Dwight believed that there’s something here, so they search every inch of the place. After a bit, one of them stepped on a switch which opens a hidden door with stairs leading down. Curious, they went down the stairs with the torches guiding their way down. They eventually got to the bottom and was in a cave and faced with a large wall morel.

“What is this?”

“It’s...a mural.”

“What’s it say?” David asked as he took a torch and searches around the area.

“It’s about a dark mist that brought about...a curse? It plagues a town then spread into the sky it seems. Misfortune soon filled the land and evil spirits and fiends florist, now that I think about it, I felt a lot more fiends all of a sudden.” Dwight said as he looks into it, as he did that, David found the second half as he reads it.

“(Looks like some kind of ritual...wait WHAT!?)” David reached the end of the mural, it showed something he didn’t expect. The mural showed someone performing the ritual but ended up dying once it was finished and banishes the source of the dark mist. This made his heart race, he knows of Dwight’s strong sense of duty. He knows that Dwight will try to perform this ritual and willing to die for it to work. David didn’t want Dwight to die, he can’t lose him, his only friend. He won’t be able to continue without him, it has always been just them. Out of sear panic, David silently shattered the end of the stone mural and reduced it to rubble. The cave it was in was already old, so Dwight would believe that the wall broke on its own over the years.

“David?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Are you ok?”

“Y-yeah, I’m just panicking a bit since we haven’t found anyone yet. Anyways, what did the rest of the mural say?”

“Guess you didn’t hear me, you were away from me. The mural told of the dark mist and it bringing misfortune to the country, it also brought more fiends and spirits. The dark mist forced five gods into hiding and they were sealed in something called the godly relics, we must find them and release the god inside them. I wish I could read the rest but it seems that the rest is gone...”

“Ok but where are they?”

“...I don’t know, I did find this!” Dwight pulled out a large piece of paper with detailed drawings on it. He handed it to David to look at it.

“It’s a map, there are some spots with circles on them. Guessing that’s where the relics are.”

“I can’t really read maps besides the one for interior buildings…” Dwight looked away, it was just how David predicted.

“David, I...want to do this…”

“...”

“We’re the only ones that know of this...and it’s my job to banish these dark forces. I...have to, it’s my duty as a priest!”

“...”

“Please David...it’s our responsibility!”

“I know, I know! *Sigh* are you sure?”

“Yes and I rather be with someone I can trust.”

“...ok, I was gonna go regardless, I am your guardian and your best friend. I’ll look after the map since I can read it, we better head home and pack up.” Dwight nodded and the two left the underground cave and headed home. They reached their home and started packing what was necessary, Dwight took out some prayer talismans and began writing as fast as he could. After a bit, David came out with a traveling sack and wrapped it around his shoulders. David out to the front of their home and saw Dwight in his filled get-up.

“Uhh…”

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re wearing all that? We’re going to be traveling a lot Dwight.”

“Well... this is what we priests wear…”

“I’m aware but those clothes are way too baggy, they’ll get caught on too many things. Hold on!” David sat down the sack and removed Dwight’s robe, revealing his white under tunic showing his trousers again. David then pulled out a blue pair of trousers for him to wear.

“Why do I have to wear these?”

“If what we’re going against finds out you’re high ranking, they’ll send everything after us. I’m strong Dwight, but I can be overwhelmed, the less we have to deal with, the better.”

“I-I didn’t put any thought into that, you were the more battle experienced out of both of us. ...and there, they’re on. I’ll admit, it does feel better wearing less, but what’s that on your side?”

“This? Take a look.” David tossed him a smaller sack from his hip, he opened it and saw tons of gold currency.

“I did some quest whenever I get sent out, I saved them over the recent years. A few of these alone can earn us a few nights at any inns.”

“Why you saved all of this?”

“Well...you always wanted to travel, so instead of spending my earnings, I kept it for a day we get a chance. Though, I didn’t think something like this would happen…”

“David...thank you, really! Ok, where we’re heading first?” David paused, he remembered what the mural told. He needed to somehow make Dwight forget his duty, or at least make this journey longer than it should. So he decided to go with the long way, there was no way for Dwight to tell if he’s lying or not.

“(I...don’t want to lose him.) This way, we better get moving.” The two left their home and to the entrance, they gave the village one last look. Even if their lives were rough, this was still their home and it’s sad for them to part from it. Their adventure starts now, they must steel themselves for future threats as it’s only them two. Despite starting their journey, the day quickly ended and they had to stop and camp for the night. The morning soon came and the two woke up and started to eat, they didn’t have a lot. It was basically what was left in there home, a lot of the food from their home was rotted, so David picked the ones with little to no rot.

“Sorry that we don’t have a lot, almost everything in the village rotted.”

“I saw, even the buildings had rot, almost like it was abandoned for years.”

“There’s no towns nearby, the closest town is the seaport past the mountains. There’s a passage we can take and will take less time, we didn’t exactly walk far. If we take short breaks, we should be at the foot of the mountain by night fall. I’m surprised no fiends came out.”

“Actually some were, but they didn’t come near us. Normally they would before…”

“Guess I made the right call about changing your colors. Anyways, we better save what we have, we’re gonna have to skip lunch.” Dwight agreed and help pack up and continue their journey, the sky was no longer dark, it shined blue again. But just because the sky is back doesn’t mean the dark force were gone. Even with that in mind, they didn’t let it bother them much. The plant life, the animals, the morning breeze, everything around them relax and ease their mind. Hours passes for the two, the mountains that were in the distance were now closer. The mountains stood tall, they even were above the clouds.

“Some say that mountains that goes above the clouds are the gateway to the land of the gods, though I don’t think I can climb that…”

“Same here, good thing we have no business going up that far. Anyways, we’re approaching the foot of the mountains and before sun down. We really made some progress, how ya feeling? I know you usually use carriages so I know you you’re not used to all this walking.”

“I won’t lie, my feet are hurting quite a bit. Granted, combat with spirits requires fast movement and good sta-” Dwight looked at David and saw him mocking him with his hands.

“There ya go again, being formal.”

“...yeah, you’re right. My feet hurts like fucking hell, but I chose this. Are you alright?”

“Tip-top shape, remember, I was made for this stuff!”

“Still David…”

“I’m not gonna be that reckless, can’t now since it’s only us.”

“Ha, “no matter what, it’ll always be us!” just like you said. Only difference now is that you’re a mess.”

“A mess you can’t get rid of, no matter how hard you wash.”

“Maybe I should try a little harder?” Dwight asked, pulling out a talisman and frightening the man again. There was another riverbed near the foot of the mountain, so they decided to camp near it. David dived into the river to catch some fish well Dwight set up a fire and pot to cook some rice David packed. After cooking what David caught, sat next to each other and watch the sun slowly set, enjoying the view and enjoying their bland meal.

“Next time, remind me to pack spices…”

“David, you should of knew we won’t be able to do any type of luxury cooking. The next town is pass the mountains like you said, speaking of, how long will it take us to cross it?”

“About a day at most, these lands are a lot larger than you think. That’s why whenever I was sent away I take like a week to come back. *Sigh* two days already past and we still made no real progress…”

“It’s ok David, we knew it wasn’t going to be easy. We have to do this one step at a time.”

“(THEN YOU CAN START WITH BY TAKING YOUR FAT ASS OFF OF ME!)” a muffled voice shouted with rage.

“David?”

“That wasn’t me.”

“(IT WAS ME! NOW TELL YOUR FISH SCENTED IDIOT TO GET OFF OF ME!)” It shouted again, they looked down to see that David is sitting on something. To be more accurate, they only saw the tail of what he was sitting on. David pulled the tail and out came a small grey wolf, but it’s attitude was filled with anger.

“It’s just a mutt…”

“A MUTT HUH!?” The wolf got out of David’s grasp and bite his hand.

“OW, LET GO YOU MUTT!”

“KEEP CALLING ME THAT AND I’LL BITE SOMEWHERE YOU’LL REGRET!”

“P-please, we’re sorry Mr…” The wolf looked at Dwight, he saw he looked nicer than the man he was biting into. He let go of David and walked its way to Dwight.

“You seem to have some manners at the very least, who may you be?”

“I’m Dwight Fairfield, high priest of the village in the forest. This is my best friend and guardian, David King.”

“Hey…”

“Talk better when you’re in front of your elders!”

“Kiss my ass!”

“Why you!”

“W-wait! You haven’t introduce yourself.”

“My apologies, I'm William, but I go by Bill mostly.”

“Pleasure to meet you Bill, but I have to ask this. David actually shouted in pain, those talismans around his happi was suppose to give him high resistance to pain.”

“That’s because I’m a guardian myself, well was one. Me and my priest fall in battle many years ago, neither of us was going to survive but he pulled something out of a hat. He imbued my soul into a wolf, to keep me alive but not himself. So I just wonder about, but now a dark force was released out of the blue. I’m trying to find the source until I found myself under the ass of a mostly naked man.”

“Errr…” David growled at the man as Dwight explained to Bill what they discovered and why they were traveling.

“I see, so me just traveling was gonna get me nowhere in the end. I guess I'll better help.”

“WHAT!?”

“You don’t have to Bill, I’m sure you rather relax.”

“Can’t relax when fiends exist left and right. When my priest imbued my soul, he wanted me to help people in need in any way I can. We all are basically doing the same thing-”

“Now hold on, Dwight doesn’t need another guardian!”

“I’m not offering that, I'm assisting him. Well?”

“(David, we can really use his help!)”

“(*Sighs* I-I guess, but he better not bite me again!)”

“Welcome aboard, Bill.”

“Thanks, now pass me some food please, i’m starving.” They passed Bill what they cook and once they were finished, they slept since night took over the sky. During the night, Dwight silently woke up David without disturbing Bill.

“(David?)”

“(Yeah?)”

“(Do...you really think we can rid this dark force? I’m not ex-)”

“(Dwight, you gotta put more confidence in yourself. I know you can do this and I'm here to help you, thick and thin!)”

“(...thank you David, I knew I could count on you.)” They went back to sleep but Dwight’s words echoed in his head as he remembers what he did in the cave. The morning came and the group were already walking on the path through the mountains. It was rough, the ground was rocky and jagged. It wasn’t a problem for David or Bill, but it was for Dwight. Unlike the two, Dwight is vulnerable to the environment. Guardian talisman protects them from the environment, making them extremely hard to kill, the talismans becomes stronger if the guardian and priest are next to each other. That also means that if the priest is away, the talismans on the guardian weakens and leaves them vulnerable. As they continue, David kept a close eye, knowing that this isn’t easy for Dwight to traverse on. The wind was heavier and it only increased the more they ascended, David kept Dwight close as he noticed the wind was starting to become unnatural. It’s like the mountain itself was trying to blow all of them off, even Bill felt it in his old bones. The reached flat grounds but felt the work fiends in the air, in the distance was a bunch of them circling what looks like a man. His body was covered in a dark mist and he looked like he was in pain and frightened of the fiends around him.

“DAVID!”

“I KNOW!” David summoned his mallet and leaps into the air, he went down and gave a mighty blow to the ground. It created a shockwave that pushes the fiends away from the man.

“(I better use wind, everything else is just gonna be blown away.

風 (wind!)” Soon a ferocious gust of wind blew towards the fiends, the speed either shredded the fiends into pieces or blew them in the air for David to kill. As the flew, they saw that something else got the fiends that was in the air, a large grey wolf as it tore the fiends into pieces. It’s jaws ooze the blood of the fiends as it went after more. It didn’t take them long to rid the fiends and save the man in peril, but he didn’t wake up.

“...He’s alive, there’s a pulse. He must be unconscious.”

“Bastard is lucky we were around, would of been dead without us! Anyways, this wolf…” They looked at it and saw that it shrink down into a smaller size.

“Bill!?”

“David...it was obvious…”

“Anyways, we better take him with us. Even with the fiends gone, it’s dangerous to leave him here. Come on, we’ll reach the end of the trail by night fall.” Bill grew again, David placed the unconscious man on Bill and continued down the mountain path. Before the sun set, they made it to the end of the path and to the other side of the forest. The man woke up to find himself in front of three strange beings. He rubbed his head as he sat up and took a good look at them. The man’s hair was as dark as Dwight but was fuzzy, his beard was light, he had glasses with circular frames as his clothes told that he was from overseas.

“What happened?”

“You were covered in some dark mist and it made you unconscious, then fiends circled around you but we defeated them.”

“I see, so those were the same things from home…”

“What? You encountered them somewhere overseas?” Dwight asked.

“Once, but once was enough. Apparently, it appeared after a scientist found something here and brought it back with him. His name was Herman, the so called “fiends” did some damage and even spread it misfortune in my city. So I came here to see if I can find anything, but all I saw was the mist spreading in the sky and not too long after I got attacked by it.” He explained, Bill pulled Dwight and David aside to talk to them.

“(The guy finding something and fiends popping over there isn’t just a coincidence.)” Bill said.

“(You think it’s a relic?)” Dwight asked.

“(I don't know, but it’s better than any leads we have, one sec.) Say, we have a map here, can you tell us where the man found the item?”

“Let me see, ...here, right where the circle at.” the man said.

“(It has to be a relic!)”

“(But it’s a 50/50, if we go overseas and it happens to not be there, we would waste so much time!)” Dwight told them.

“(It’s better than nothing Dwight! Plus you always wanted to travel!)”

“(This isn’t some vacation David, this is serious!)”

“(I know, but the odds are just the same if we don’t go and it happens not to be here!)”

“(Well…)”

“(It’ll be new for the both of us, trust me!)” Dwight looked at Bill, he couldn’t decide for them, he’s following what they say.

“(...well, I guess we should. If fiends showed up there, it means something is wrong. So going by that, it most likely over there...but overseas…?)”

“(I know it sounds scary, I’m a bit anxious too. But as long as I'm with you, i’ll be fine.)” Dwight stared into him, his caution turned into eagerness for adventure.

“(Ok, as long you’re with, I guess I can try.) Sorry about that, i’m Dwight. My job is to exorcist evil spirit and fiends.”

“I’m David King, i’m his guardian. I help him with his work and protect him that comes his way.” David went in for a handshake but Jake rejected it and gave him a disgusted look.

“Uhhh...why are you 80% naked?”

“What!? I’m not naked, these are what some of us wore in our village. Well...it was acceptable there.”

“David...it’s an fundoshi…”

“So!?”

“His statement still stands about you being that exposed, don’t mind it much if you can.”

“Hard to when his everything is packed like that and his ass hanging, *sigh* i’ll introduce myself. I’m Jake Park, I work in development for my city with my partners. I was supposed to be back now but this happened.”

“Quick to forget me huh? anyways, nice to meet you Jake, I’m Bill.”

“D-DID THAT WOLF TALKED!?”

“Y-yes but Jake, if this thing that was found was from here, can you take us with you? Our task is to revive the gods with relics, we think that thing might be one since fiends started to appear when it arrived to your city.”

“Does gods even exist...wait, don’t answer that considering there is a talking wolf. The boat I came on is at the town’s seaport. It’ll be about a few days before we reach my city,”

“The sun is about to set, it’ll be dangerous for us to travel at night with the increased number of fiends roaming now. We rest now and go in the morning, we should reach the town by noon if we leave by the crack of dawn.” Bill suggested, they did what he said and for the night then continued their journey in the morning. As Bill predicted, they arrived at the seaport by noon and saw the boat Jake mention. They boarded the boat and off they sail to Jake’s country. As the days pass, Dwight would lean on the railing and enjoy the fresh sea breeze going across his face. The ripples of the water dancing with the reflection of the sun filled him with delight. Flying fish will jump during their swims, even dolphins and whales passed by them. Once again he thought to himself that he’ll never get a chance to see all of this, the village limiting where he was allowed to go prevented him of seeing and riding such things. He often gets jealous when David gets to travel around and not him, but he gets over it whenever David brings him back books and other souvenirs.

“I got a bit nervous, I thought you might get sea sickness, glad that isn’t the case.”

“I feel perfectly fine, but look at this! I never thought I could see it with my own eyes!”

“I know, not to mention we’re going to a whole different country. We have only been out for about a week and we’re already going overseas. I can’t wait to see all the stuff over there!”

“Not a vac-”

“Oh cram it! Just be excited for once!”

“...well, I am excited too. Let’s just get the relic and head back as soon as possible.” David ignored him as his excitement plagued his mind. The sea captain shouted at them and told them that they were approaching land. They peaked their heads over board and saw a large city like area ahead of them. Within minutes, they saw someone waving to them. She was as young as them, her skin was dark with dreads tied in a ponytail. She was wearing formal clothing with a lab coat and black framed glasses like Dwight’s. The boat docked and she hopped on board to hug Jake.

“Ha, been a bit huh?”

“A BIT!? YOU SAID IT’LL TAKE A WEEK!”

“Sorry, I ran into some problems.”

“Ugh! Anyways, have you figured something out?”

“Yes, the thing that Herman brought is some type of relic. Those things that attacked us are called fiends and that relic brought them here.”

“I figu- huh? Who are they?”

“Dwight and David, they’re here to help and fix this problem. Everyone, this is Claudette.”

“Hello, pleasure to meet you.”

“I love how you lots forget to introduce me!”

“A TALKING WOLF!?”

“That’s why we avoid you mutt!”

“David! Sorry, this is Bill.”

“Oh...well nice to meet all of you. I’m sure you want to see the “relic” so I won’t waste your time doing so but…” She looked at them and their clothing.

“You guys will stick out like a sore thumb with your clothing, especially yours David.”

“What’s wrong with mine!?”

“David, you’re basically in your underwear…”

“So!?”

“You’ll get arrested for public indecency you idiot!” Bill snapped.

“Oh so a talking mutt is more acceptable than my clothes!?”

“You two! I can fix this....here! 真似る(mimic!)” A talisman flew up into the sky, soon a flash of light scattered then came back. Soon David and Dwight clothing flash but nothing happen.

“What did you do?”

“That talisman I used basically scanned the area, then it gave us a new appearance. Right now, you guys see us in our normal clothes but when I do this…” He flipped talisman, their clothes changed.

“It cast an illusion on our clothes to match what is currently being commonly worn, so now we won’t stick out.” the illusion faded and they’re clothes came back, Dwight told them that they are accompanied by them, so the illusion doesn’t work for them. Claudette didn’t mind, but Jake would have liked it more if he didn’t have to see David in his normal clothes. They left the docks and onto a trolley that rode them through the city. The skyscraper buildings was impressive but also overwhelming for Dwight. The noise the busy city made hurt his ears and he saw more violence on the streets they pass. He seemed more frightened than excited, David noticed it and worried that his first time overseas will be a disappointment for Dwight. The trolley stopped in front of a building, but it had damages which seem to be recent. They rushed inside and to the top floor, each person they passed had injuries which was causing a lot of blood to be spilled.

“癒す (Heal!)” Dwight said, throwing another talisman and making everyone wounds heal. They ran into one of Jake’s colleagues and questioned him.

“Hey, what happened!?”

“H-Herman, we wouldn’t give him back the artifact. Not long after, he returned with a bunch of those things! It was like he was commanding them, some of us were even killed.”

“He’s telling the truth...I sense wandering spirits but I don’t see them…”

“He took it and now we don’t know where he is, we sent people after him but we haven’t had any word…”

“It’s not too far from evening, looking for him now with no leads is a waste.”

“I would track him, but with no personal belonging of his I can’t use a talisman to search for him.”

“We can go to his home in the morning-”

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” a voice shouted, the authorities came and pointed their weapons at them.

“Wait, this is a complete misunderstanding!” Dwight pleaded the authorities.

“Oh really!? Then tell me what was they little trick you did back there!? You’re coming with us and placing you under suspicion. Same goes to you two, Mr. Park and Ms. Morel. Do not resist!”

“OH LIKE HELL I-”

“David no! Let’s just go with them…” David was against the idea, but he went with it. Bill hid inside Dwight’s clothing as the group were being leading into vehicles and drove into a large jail house. Soon they were thrown into a cell and locked inside, they were told that they weren’t leaving until things get sorted out. Now stuck and inside a jail cell, ruining the pairs overseas hype as they wait their time out.

“DAMMIT! Of course we get thrown in, sorry Claudette…”

“It’s ok Jake, it was bound to happen considering we work under Herman but…” they looked at Dwight and David, Dwight sat motionless well David laid on his side and scratches his behind.

“(Why are they so...relaxed?)”

“(I don’t know, anyone thrown in prison would be panicking.) Hey!”

“...”

“...”

“Getting ignored, great. We been here for hours already and these two grew silent.”

“...ok, we have been here long enough. David!”

“Finally, I was getting bored.” David yawn as he got up and approached the iron bar door, he then grab hold and yanked the door clean off like it was made of paper. Claudette and Jake stood in horror of David’s strength, he gently places the door done and exited the cell.

“H-how!?”

“Didn’t it weigh a ton!?”

“Nope, light as a feather!” he answered well he place the door against the wall.

“I’ll explain later, we need to-”

“DO YOU SEE THAT!?”

“WHO CARES, STOP THEM!”

“Dwight, you want to take care of them? I’ll break them if I go after them.”

“Got it, rather not spill any blood. 練る(bind!)” Two talismans shot out to the armed men, binding them as the group slip by them. As they ran, more guards came into their way and fired on sight but luckily David reacted in time.

“地球 (EARTH!)” One of David’s talismans glowed as he stuck his hands in the ground and brought up a stone wall to block the bullets. But footsteps were heard behind them, they’ll be trapped with the ones behind them catch up. David looked at the wall and did some odd hand motion.

“地球, 火 (Earth, fire!)” David then clapped his hands, causing an explosion to occur that shook the night. David told them to climb on him as he leaped out of the prison and into the city, the authorities chased after him, but they couldn’t keep up with David as he uses the skyscrapers to lose line of sight. After losing them, they hid in the alleyway to rest.

“Wow, becoming criminals was not on my bucket list…”

“I wasn’t trying to make my first here problematic, now the only thing of me that’ll be reminded of will be on a wanted poster…” Dwight disappointed grew. David really wanted him to try something new and yet he couldn’t. Jake led them out of the alley and into a hotel for them to rest. The hotel was run by a friend of his, so they don’t have to worry about getting caught. Once inside, David flopped on the bed and enjoyed the softness of it, even Bill enjoyed.

“Ok, I knew you guys were weird, but that!?”

“How were you two able to do all of this!?”

“I can explain...but it’s a lot.”

“We’re all ears!”

“Ok, I better start from the beginning. I’m a priest well David is my guardian, our power comes from the spirit realm and we channel it through our talismans, but it works different for me and David. Priest uses prayer talismans, by saying the name of what you want, you’ll conjure the thing you want. If you use a talisman with writing, the effect is stronger but it’s different for David. Guardians have a weaker connections to the spirit realm, they can’t conjure with the talismans like priest do. Instead they are given six talismans, each one with the word of each main element. Fire, water, wind, earth, light, and dark. Just like me, all he needs to do is say the name and he can manipulate the surrounding element. He can also coat his body and weapon with that element but there’s something else special. Remember when David was doing those hand motions? When he takes two elements, depending on his hand motion, he can combine the two elements and form something else. So when he took fire and earth, his did a hand motion that made the two into an explosion.”

“That is a lot…”

“Yeah and it requires a lot of brain power. David’s really intelligent...he just doesn’t show it.”

“I like setting my expectation low, so when I do something amazing, everyone will look dumb in comparasion. Also, I rather not get bothered a lot too.”

“In other words, you just wanted to be fucking lazy?”

“Correction, I want to be lazy and eat.”

“That’s the same thing!”

“If you say so. Anyways, what’s the game plan?”

“We rest and look for clues first thing in the morning on-”

“Hold on, most public transits and other things don’t even operate until 10am. Slow down, I know you have a duty and all but going out like that so early will only hold you back. Take a deep breath. Always, this room is for you guys, we’ll be in the next one, sleep tight.” The two left and left the others alone. Dwight laid down on his bed, it was soft as David said, so soft that he instantly went to sleep. As the night progresses, David woke up Dwight. He rubbed his eyes but David took his hand and rushed him out the room and to the streets.

“DAVID!”

“Ssssshhh, look!” Dwight look at the city and his eyes lit up, the buildings that brought fear to him earlier now filled him with awe. The streets and buildings were filled with dazzling lights, make the city shine like the stars in the sky. The chill night tickled his skin as the noisy sounds that ruined his ears were now gone, only sweet music of street performers was only heard.

“Figured you two would sneak out.” Claudette said as she walks out the door of the hotel.

“Don’t worry about Jake, once he sleep he never wakes up. Since we have the time, let me show you around, follow me!” She took the lead as David took Dwight’s hand and followed her, she took them to all kinds of shops, ranging from gifts to small local food businesses to fresh bakeries. Each item he saw, each bite Dwight took from fresh baked goods turned his disappointment into joy. He stood in front of the street performers and listened to their songs they played, Dwight never really heard music outside from his home, so hearing this was a new experience. Claudette took them to the city park, her and Dwight sat down but David saw some kids and they wanted to play with the tall man. He didn’t mind at all, David loves children and even saw himself having some in the future.

“So? How is your experience going now?”

“Much better than being a wanted criminal, the baked goods here are wonderful too! Whenever David gets sent out, he tries other foods and stuff. He brings some back for me but it wasn’t as good as he said it was, he told me they’re better fresh and he was right. I always told myself to never have a real sweet tooth, but how can’t I with stuff like this exist!?”

“David really cares about you huh?”

“Yeah...it has always been us two. We don’t know where we were born, we just happened to be in the forest when we were kids and taken in soon after. We were treated poorly, none of the kids liked us and some of the adults said we were burdens to the elders. Then we got our home, we had to repair it to where it stands now, no one helped us. At first, we didn’t care, we had each other. But whenever we get sent out with other people and return, just to see them returning to their family and us returning to nothing? It stung us, we knew every time we come back that there will be no one waiting for us.”

“Were they...you know…”

“O-oh no, our village has many races, it’s just if you’re not born in the country, it’s easy to tell and you get funny looks. One day, I told David I wanted to travel far, away from the village but I always saw it as a fool’s dream, but not him. David brings me back books from other places he goes to.”

“Why does he get sent out?”

“To train without being close to your priest, so they will send him out far where he becomes vulnerable. Whenever he returns, he brings me back books, a lot of them, I swear they stock to our ceiling. They were about other countries and how things operate well others were simple novels. Our village does have an education system but me and David knowledge comes from books we read. “If we’re going to travel one day, we have to know how other places run! I’m gonna make that dream of yours come true one day Dwight, I promise!” he said and...here we are, traveling and even made it overseas.”

“That’s so cute, such a deep bond between you two. Me and Jake are kinda like that, we met as teenagers and stuck with each other ever since. Anyways, I think we should head back. We can come back to sho-” Claudette didn’t finish as Dwight lit up eyes told her that he would very much like to revisit the shops tomorrow. They returned to the hotel and slept in their beds till morning, but when morning arrived, everyone was awake but Dwight. This is the first time David woke up before him, Dwight even refused to wake from his bed. He wanted to sleep in, David looked out the window to make sure the sky wasn’t raining blood. After waking him up, they cleaned themselves up and headed out by noon. Despite wanting to go to the shops again, Dwight focused and stuck to finding the relic and Herman. But before the investigation started, a sudden blackout occurred. The sudden act threw the city into a panic, then at that moment, Dwight felt the dark force at play. They were causing this but where? Jake’s colleague called them in and explained to them the situation. The man pulled out a map of the city and told them the spots where the blackout occurred.

“The whole city isn’t without power, but the blackout areas are quite large.”

“It must be Herman, I remember him working on something that needed a large power supply.” Claudette remembered.

“If you can take me to his home, I can use a tracking talis-”

“Hold on Dwight, we might not need that.” David interrupted.

“We might be able to figure it out just from here.”

“We can?” Jake questioned.

“Yes we can, you always wanted to see how smart I can be, so i’ll show you. Hey, a pen?”

“Yes, here.”

“Ok, where exactly did the blackout occur and how large were the districts?” The man showed David where they occurred.

“Ok, now if I drew circles here, here and here...now look.”

“The circles overlap each other.” Claudette pointed out.

“So what if they do?”

“It isn’t a “so what”, that the point, the electricity were drained from these places because they must of been the places that has the most energy going through. They circle overlapping it means they’re being transfers to a specific spot because it connects all three.”

“...THE PARK!”

“Exactly, the park is the location where all three circles overlap each other. Meaning Herman has to be there!”

“I...didn’t think of this…”

“*Giggle* I told you, David’s very intelligent, he just doesn’t show it. I know he looks like he doesn’t know what 2+2 means, but he definitely knows what he’s doing.”

“Come on, we got a thief to catch!” The group left the hotel and snuck their way to the park, it was surprisingly empty which was perfect for them. Dwight pulled out a talisman and chanted.

“ビーコン (Beacon!)” The talisman glowed as it float around the park, the talisman stop and shined brighter than the sun, telling them something was here. David pressed his ear to the ground and knocked, it made a metal like noise. He rubbed the floor and found a latch, he opened it up and saw a ladder leading down. Once they climbed down, they found themselves in some metal factory. It was silent, the metal clanking noise they make when walking was the noise being made. As they descended down the metal factory, they heard buzzing sounds, like electricity. They came across a gridded door elevator, they went inside and pressed a button to go down. As they rode down, Dwight eyes lit up again, even an elevator ride was exciting for him. But once they got lower, they saw a horrifying sight. A large metal like contraption stood before them and on a platform just below it was a dark-skinned man in a lab coat, glasses and bald. He was holding something odd in his hand, it was a headbow made out of stone, it was the godly relic. When the elevator stopped, they all ran out to him but the man already placed the relic inside the machine.

“HERMAN!”

“Oh, Jake, Claudette, my wonderful pupils.”

“Pupils?”

“We work under him, but ever since he got that relic, he been having weird thoughts and shit. I heard rumors that he started a weird project about a year ago-”

“But I lack parts, slowly I have been getting them, but one day, I came across this. This relic and the city’s power supply will make this machine alive, the ultimate machine that will be marked down in history for generations! Now...WITNESS, HISTORY!” The ground shook, the dark force grew, Dwight felt it but where? Where is it!? He was told that the fiends were being controlled by Herman, but not a single one is nowhere to be seen. The dark force grew again, Dwight looked at the machine, each movement the machine did made the force grow. The force Dwight was feeling was in the machine, Herman must of used the fiends to power the machine alongside the relic. The machine stood up as pieces of the factory fell due to its massive size, Herman fell victim of the rubble but he didn’t care, his life work was complete. The machine roared, the ear shrieking roar brought out smaller fiends to attack the group.

“David!”

“I know, we’re handling it how we always do?”

“Yup, I take the smaller ones, you get the big one.”

“Just how I like it!” David summoned his weapon and charged in with inhuman speed, he gave the machine a mighty blow and it flung the machine into the wall. Dwight told them David is strong, but they didn't know he can do that to a machine with one swing. Even with the smaller fiends roaming, they can’t fight, the machine moving around is causing to match debris to fall. Dwight used a binding talisman to hold the fiends in place as they run back to the elevator. As the elevator ascends, they watch David go toe-to-toe with the machine. David land intense blows on the mechanical beast, but the beast caught him, slammed him against the wall and dragged him across. Claudette and Jake heart ached with worry for David, but Dwight knows what he’s capable of. After dragging David, the beast saw the others in the elevator, he latched its hand onto the elevator and halt them. The machine let off another roar and it raised it other hand, ready to crush all of them but couldn’t. David, red with rage like a demon, came out of nowhere and he removed its hand and pushed it back. The elevator moved up again to the top and they went to the ladder to leave out the underground factory. When they exited the factory, David was sent flying out of the ground and into the apartment complex and crashed a family meal.

“Mommy, will I be big and strong to crash into buildings like him!?”

“You eat your veggies kid?”

“No…”

“Eat your veggies and you’ll be like me, now if you excuse me.” David jumped out of the apartment and back to the park. The group saw the arm of the machine rise out of the ground and pulled itself out. The appearance and the roar of the machine caused a city wide panic, the beast started walking, smashing buildings and causing harm to those below it.

“DAVID, HOP ON ME!” Bill grew in size as he rode David towards the beast.

“How are we’re gonna stop that thing!?”

“I think our best option is to remove the godly relic, but the question is how…”

“Hmmm...that machine, it looked like it was made of iron right? I have an idea but we gotta need water, a lot of it. We need to make David bring that thing to the sea.” Dwight took out a talisman and spoke to it, it then flew in the direction of the city as they went to the docks. David and Bill continue to ride in the city, trying to put a stop on the metal beast rampage.

“THE HELL WE’RE GOING TO DO!?”

“I DON’T KNOW, I CAN’T EXACTLY SMACK IT WITHOUT THE RISK OF IT CRUSHING PEOPLE! Huh?” A talisman landed on him and relied a message, it told him to bring the beast to the sea.

“HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO THAT!?”

“LIKE THIS!” David rode Bill to the top of a skyscraper and looked at the beast as it stared at David.

“HEY METAL HEAD, I BET YOUR MOTHER EAT RUSTED GEARS FOR BREAKFAST!” He shouted as he slapped his behind in front of the machine. Bill squinted as he wouldn’t believe that type of taunting will catch the metal beast attention, but it did. The machine blow out steam and roared once again. David hopped back on Bill and told him head towards the sea. As they made distance away from the metal beast, they noticed it was catching up to them. David has to be careful, he’s too far from Dwight, if he gets caught, he’ll die in an instant. The beast swung its hands to catch the two fleeing men, but David just smack them away with his mallet. The group made it to the docks and saw the beast not too far from them.

“We need to get it in the water!” Claudette told him.

“DAVID, WE GOTTA PUT IT IN THE WATER!”

“THEN I GONNA NEED A BOOST!”

“強化する!(Strengthen!)” A talisman flew to David again, but this one gave him more power. They arrived near the docks and saw that the beast swung at them again, David caught it and use his might to hoist the machine up and threw it into the sea. The impact caused water to rise up and create rain for the docks. The beast wasn’t done, it rose once again and roared at the people throughout the docks.

“DWIGHT, LIKE WE PLANNED!”

“塩, 氷 (Salt, ice!)” Two talismans flung themselves into the sea, the sea become infested with more salt as ice froze the surrounded area. Then salted ice pillars form and lead to the metal beast, it tried to break the ice, but the ice just reform itself rapidly. Soon the beast became intomb by salted ice, then after a while, the ice and salt faded away and the machine stopped moving. The metal began to rust, making it unable to move. David held up his weapon as Dwight chanted something.

“最も純粋な光よ、私の祈りを聞いて、その地に悪を投げかける者たちを打ち殺してください。 不幸と破滅をもたらす人々を止め、未来に希望をもたらす。 土地を悪から清め、永遠の平和を与えてください!  
(O purest of light, hear my prayer and smite those who cast their wickedness on the land. Stop those who brings misfortune and ruin and bring hope for the future. Grant us everlasting peace as we purify the land from evil!)” At that moment, David’s weapon glowed white, it was pure and warm. David then leaped into the air once more and gave the rusted machine one last hit, the metal thud noise rang throughout the docks. David landed back to the group as they all watched some black gunk shoot out the machine as it crumbling into rusty dust and float on the sea surface. The black gunk that was shot out rose, but light was being seen underneath. The black gunk fell off the light and saw it was the stone bow. The light shot up into the sky and a woman, she was in a light blue robe, short hair with a bow on top matching the color of the rob. The woman floated down and greeted the group.

“High priest Dwight Fairfield, guardian David King, guardian Bill. Claudette Morel and Jake Park, the mortal that can see me, thank you all for reviving me and freeing me from- ok, fuck. I can’t keep talking like that, thanks a bunch for helping me. The names Feng Min, i’m the god of great pride.” She said, but the group stared at her awkwardly because how she went from formal to informal.

“What?”

“E-excuse me Feng, but we didn’t think a god would speak so…”

“Informal? Yeah, none of us do. It is just a thing we tell the mortals and laugh that you all who believes it. Anyways, thanks again for freeing me but…”

“But?”

“Why did you guys took the long way? You’re from the village in the forest correct? The forest spoke to me and told me where you guys went. There were passage besides the mountain to take but you chose to go through it, why?.” She asked, David started to sweat.

“Now that I remember, there were some different passages. David, why did we go through the mountains if that was the longer way? Didn't you say the mountains was shorter?” Dwight question, David felt like he was in a corner but he weasel his way out of it.

“I-it’s because it was a safer o-option, i’m sure more fiends roam t-those parts than the mountains, so thats why!”

“I see, sorry for asking.”

“(Shit...I was really hoping the relic wasn’t here..) it’s ok, I would of asked the same thing if the shoes were on the other foot. But…” David looked at the black gunk.

“Don’t worry, I'll get rid of it.”

“ **I don’t think so, Fairfield.** ” A distorted voice told him, soon the black gunk rise up and went to two mysterious figures. They wore fox mask and black clothing, one was tall well the other was small.

“ **I must praise you, defeating that giant machine and reviving one of five gods? Absolutely outstanding…for weaklings.** ” the small one mocked.

“ **Unfortunately, you have a ways to go.** ” the tall one said in a slumber voice.

“WHO ARE YOU!?”

“AND YOU BETTER ANSWER FAST!”

“ **Patience, our identities will soon be revealed.** ”

“ **We just wanted to see you both in the flesh, but be warned. We are enemies, but our fight is in the future. For now, we’ll retreat with this.** ” The two turned into black gunk with their mask falling on the ground. Dwight picked up the masked and used a tracking talisman. It’s glowed in went in the air, but it came right back to them.

“...I guess it didn’t work…”

“Hey god, can’t you track them?”

“...no I can’t. (If the talisman did that then…) anyways, I'll use my will to fix the city. Stand aside.” A pale blue light glow from her body, then soon on the rubble in the city. The buildings that were destroyed repaired themselves, soon the city went back to normal, like the damage of the machine never happened. Feng yawn and felt exhausted as she turned back to the group.

“David, Dwight, you two have a lot to do. There’s four more gods to revive, I'll pray for you guys safe journey. For now, I'll rest in my relic until the other gods are revived.” Feng faded into the relic, Dwight put it in his robe for safe keeping.

“One relic down, four to go-” Dwight was interrupted when some people came to see Claudette and Jake, their parents. The authorities told them what happened and they came as soon as they heard that they were involved, Dwight and David couldn’t help but feel jealous as they watch and turn away. Bill saw their faces, he saw their jealousy, so he spoke up.

“You two ok?”

“...”

“Sorry about that Bill, didn’t mean to worry you. It’s just...me and David never had parental figures, we don’t know how it feels to get praise like that…”

“...well, listen up. I know I haven’t known you two for long but feel proud of what you did. Even if a lot of time had past, you two saved Jake from fiends, traveled overseas, stopped a metal monstrosity and revived a god. That’s not something to gloss over and don’t view it as priest and guardian, but as memorable experience by Dwight Fairfield and David King. I know this probably won’t mean much, but I'm proud of both of you.” They stared at the old wolf, his little speech warmed them up, that what it felt to be actually praised.

“Thank you Bill.”

“Thanks ya old mu- I mean, thank you...and sorry that we got off at the wrong foot too.”

“Thank you, but you’re still a damn brat. Put some clothes on!”

“Fuck you mutt!” David threw at the old wolf, the two growled at each other as the group walked back to the hotel. But something did stick to Dwight’s mind, who were those mysterious figures? Why didn’t the talisman work? What do they want with that black gunk that was in the machine? It bothered Dwight to a point where he couldn’t sleep, he felt something bad coming their way soon. He just hopes he’ll be prepared for whatever it may be, and to survive it with David and Bill. Even though Dwight wanted to leave immediately, he couldn’t. Not only did David convinced him to stay a bit longer, the city issued that no boats can deport until further notice, meaning they can’t leave until the law say so. So in their spare time, Claudette continued showing the two around, as for Jake, David helped him out a bit with his work. For once, he didn’t mind David around him despite being mostly naked. It took three days before the boats were allowed to sail again, the trio boarded the boat as Claudette and Jake stood on the docks.

“Wait you two, I saw that you sack is nearly empty. So I made these for you all, it’s going to be a while on the boat so I thought making you guys some food would help.”

“Claudette, I can’t-”

“I COULD!” David interrupted and taking the basket of goods out her hands and thanking her.

“Haha...there some alcohol in there since David seems like a drinker, but there’s other things to drink besides it. I want you two to be full, it’s bad to fight on an empty stomach!”

“Guardian talismans can resist the need for hunger, David can survive up to at least three months with eating...but thank you Claudette. I greatly appreciate it.”

“I wish we can keep in touch, but I doubt we could, just make sure to visit us again once you’re finished! I’ll even make you some bake goods or you can try my dad’s cooking!”

“...now i’m actually hungry, I'll be sure to come back and try. ...to be honest, I don’t know where to look next…”

“I saw your map, this might help but...I heard of a festival being live right now, I told David about it and he knows of the place hosting it. I heard from a foreigner that strange things are happening, I think you should try there!”

“Ok, something is better than nothing, thank you and stay safe!” The boat sailed off and each passing minute, Claudette and Jake became harder and harder to see.

“Well...they’re gone, hopefully now things will calm down.”

“Jake, you forgot to ask about Jeff!”

“SHIT! HEEEEYYY GUYS, HAVE YOU SEEN SOMEONE NAMED JEFF!?” Jake shouted.

“What he say?”

“Only word I heard was Jeff… anyways, we got a loooong way before we get back. Might as well kick back and relax.” David laid down on the deck as Dwight leaned on the rails of the boat. Like they thought, it was days before they made it back home. They docked by a another seaport near the marking of the map. It was morning when they started their travel, but David recommended that they go around than straight through. He wants to prolong this journey as much as he can, even though Dwight’s mind is set on banishing this dark force. From the seaport and onward, they encounter more fiends, starry nights. They stop by town to rest at inns, just to get to work because an infestation of fiends was at every town they stopped at. Not just fiends, sometimes they take the small request from farmers and children that took some time to do. Two months passed as the summer heat took over the country, once again, Bill and David didn’t have a problem but Dwight did. Even with light clothing, the hot summer rays causes him to sweat and drench his clothes from time to time. His only saving grace was either David holding his happi over Dwight, or sleeping during the day and traveling at night despite the risk. After another week and a half, they made it to the town that held the festival. Night arrived as they enter, making the many festive lanterns hanging on the shops even more bright. The town was big, smaller than the city overseas but bigger than three of their village combine. The streets were littered with adults that reeked of alcohol, children with food stains on their clothing, gambling and singing. It was very live but Dwight was more hooked on the outstanding decoration. The smell of freshly cooked food infested the streets and invading Dwight’s noise, his stomach growled and he couldn’t hide the noise from David. David tried to pull him in but Dwight resisted.

“David! We suppose to be looking for the relic, not goof off!”

“Dwight come on, you can’t tell me you don’t want to explore this place!”

“We can’t, we have a job to do. It’s been a little over two months and we only revived one god! We ha-”

“Dwight, listen. You’re way too young to be acting like a prune who does nothing but work, wait till you’re my age before thinking like that. Have some fun, we’re aren’t exactly on a time limit...as I know of anyways.”

“But Bill…”

“Relax Dwight, it’s festival after all. I don’t know why Claudette would think this place would be weird but whatever. Let’s find an inn and rest, then go out and have some fun.” Dwight stop resisting and let David pull him into the town, they did eventually found an inn to rest in. David paid for the rooms and when they entered it, there was a bottle of wine like liquor sitting on a table as a gift. David, of course, scuffed it down and enjoyed the smooth taste. After drinking half the bottle and setting their things down, he rushed Dwight back outside to enjoy the festival. He took him from vendor to vendor, trying every food and goods the festival had in store. There was a performance going on, he dragged him to see it and the sight of watching the performance filled him with excitement again. As the play goes on, David drank more and more of the odd alcohol. Once it finished, Dwight turned to David to see his reaction, but he was intoxicated a bit. That irritated Dwight, he moved away from David but David went after him.

“*Hic* Hey, what’s *hic* wrong?”

“All of this, you getting drunk like this is why I didn’t want to relax. I knew you would do something like this!”

“I’m not *hic* that drunk!”

“Look, i-i’m just going to the inn and lay down. If you want to party, do it without me.”

“*Hic* Dwight, *hic* wait i’m sor-”

“Bill, can you watch him?”

“Sure, I'll watch him.” Dwight went in the direction to the hotel, David tried to get him back but the crowd was too much for him to pass by. Dwight became out of sight, he knew he messed up, all he wanted was for Dwight to relax himself. David sat on a bench with Bill on his lap.

“...”

“You sure did messed up, nice job.”

“...”

“Uh...you seem really down about this…”

“I...don’t like hurting Dwight or making him upset.”

“I mean...it’s just a simple mistake.”

“*Sigh* It has always been us since we were children, we were all that each other had. Over the years, I broke rule after rule and it only weighed Dwight down. I didn’t care about the punishments, but I forget that they still affects Dwight. The people even said that I was a burden, I was holding him back from being something great...and I thought they were right. I act like I don’t care but...I get those thoughts in the back of my head, what could Dwight be if I wasn’t his guardian, was I really holding him back? I remember some telling me that death was a more suitable partner than I was… maybe it’s true, may-”

“Now hold on, we all get those self-doubt thoughts from time to time. We can’t let them thrive, they dig in our minds and bring those memories back from the dark parts of our heads. You’re not a burden to Dwight, i’m sure of it and i’m sure he thinks the same.”

“...Bill? If you’re holding something important and haven’t said anything, what will you do?”

“Hmmm...can’t say, the answer is different depending on the person. I would be conflicted honestly, I wouldn't know to tell the truth or to lie…” Bill answer didn’t help David, but it didn’t matter.

“Bill, if I ever get that drunk again, bite me right on my ass!”

“WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE BITE THERE!?

“It’s the only spot that’ll snap me out of it!”

“Errr...fine! Let’s head back before I lose my mind on this.” He left the bottle on the stand and started walking to the hotel. Dwight arrived to the hotel in anger, he couldn’t believe David got drunk, actually, he could believe. He pout, he vented in a pillow and then kicked their sack. The sack fell and made a heavy sound, Dwight looked inside and saw that there was a picture frame and a picture of them in it. Every year, a photographer would come and take pictures, they became fond of the two so they’ll always take a picture for them and give it for free. Dwight looked more into the sack, he found more photos of them inside. Dwight smiled, no matter what, it’ll always be them two. David must of took them when they were packing for their journey. As he put the photos back, he noticed that the window of their room was opened. Dwight ignored it at first, but he realized the window wasn’t opened when they left. He turned back to the window and saw the figure from overseas, he was sitting on the ledge and was staring out Dwight. He snapped his fingers and the area changed. Everything stopped, nothing move but them two.

“ **Been awhile, Fairfield**.”

“You…”

“ **I’m glad you’re alone, I wanted to talk to you and only you.** ”

“Where’s you friend!?”

“ **Calm down, if you stay still, I’ll won’t hurt you. As for my friend, he gonna have his talk with David soon.** ” It said and at that moment in time, David found himself inside the motionless world alongside Bill. He didn’t pay it any mind, he has to get to Dwight to make sure he was safe.

“ **There’s no need for you to go to him, he is in no harm...if he does as he is told.** ” a distorted voice told. David turned around to see the same figure from overseas, the tall one. Bill grew in size and growl at the unknown man.

“You again!”

“ **David King, guardian of Dwight Fairfield** …”

“The fuck do you want!? You already knowing my name already pisses me off.”

“ **I know of your truth, I know what you did. I feel it eating away in you. What you hide will only bring future pain. Why-** ”

“Shut up…YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT! You said we were suppose to fight in the future right? Then put up your dukes!”

“... **you’re a fool for fighting me. I can’t be killed but I can’t kill you** …”

“Then I'll just have to keep hammering you until you’re basically mush!” David summoned his weapon and charged to the man, he went in for a swing but the figure caught it. The figure didn’t even move from the impact. The figure threw David away but David regained his balance, but before he prepared his next attack, Bill came from behind and twisted the figure’s head around with a great dash.

“Nice work Bi-”

“PAY ATTENTION!” David turned his attention but to the figure, the figure put his hands on his head and slowly turned his head back in place. The bone cracking sound echoed in this motionless world.

“ **I told you, I can’t be killed, no matter how hard you try** …”

“We just haven’t hard enough!” As the fight rages on, Dwight turned his head to the noise.

“ **Seems like they started playing, we’ll leave them to that**.”

“...what do you want?”

“ **Tell me, do you know how work oriented you are? How your sense of duty is clouding you?** ”

“My duty as a priest doesn’t cloud me, i’m just doing what’s right!”

“ **Oh? Doing what’s right, even if that means you’re hurting David?** ”

“I’M NOT HURTING HIM!”

“ **Oh but you are, tell me. How many times has he tried to do something for you but you sense of duty rejected it?** ” The figure asked, Dwight was silent because he could bring up multiple times it had.

“ **We gotta do this, we gotta do that. It’s our duty, it’s not a vacation, stop being an idiot, you only have half a brain, do your job! Blah, blah, blah!** ” it mocked at Dwight.

“ **When your sense of duty becomes strong, it blocks everything else, you forget that everything else matters, that’s what you’re doing to David**.” the small figure said, their attention went back to the noise outside. David swung his weapon with nothing but might as Bill attack with swift movement. But even with that, the tall figure was more than a match for them. The figure’s swiftness and combat experience proved better than both David and Bill, but an unexpected turn happened when David caught the figure off guard and held it in place with Earth. Bill went and tore off pieces of the figure’s flesh as David came in and swung his mallet once more, the figure’s body broke into many pieces with black liquid from its body rained down.

“Ha! Can’t be killed my ass!”

“DAVID, IT’S NOT OVER!” they saw the body parts that were scattered soon pulled themselves back together, forming the body of the figure again.

“ **I told you, we can’t be killed, this fight is pointless. Anyways, it’s time for me to depart, next time we meet, you will die. Goodbye** …” The figure departed, leaving David and Bill alone with their new wounds.

“ **Seem like he left, I better get out too. Toodles!** ”

“WAIT! Who...are you guys?”

“... **call us Faux, until next time, Dwight.** ” The left Dwight’s room and the motionless world went back to normal. Dwight rushed outside to see where it ran off too, but he saw nothing as he bumps into David. He asked him why they’re wounded and was told that the figure attacked him, but Bill clarified that David started it.

“He said bullshit to me, then I got angry because he wouldn’t stop. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, the other figure was with me and he spoke to me too. I didn’t believe a word he said.”

“What he said to you?”

“That I was...hurting you.”

“Dude, don’t listen to them. They just trying to get in our heads, they not gonna break us. Anyways, I came to apologize, honest!”

“David…”

“I’ll tone done on my alcohol consumption, just for you!”

“It’s fine David, just when you’re gonna do that, at least do it privately, not outdoors. Ok?”

“Ok!”

“Excuse me? Would you like some-”

“Sorry ma’am, i’m not in the mood for more alcohol right now.”

“But I recommend just a taste, it’ll-”

“Knock it off!” David knock the bottle away from him, the liquor spilled on the floor.

“O-oh, sorry about that ma’am I didn’t me-”

“He reject the drink…”

“He refused her sweet nectar…”

“Those who reject her gift are unforgiven!” The people around them all turned to stare at them, then they all started to walk towards them. A child tugged David’s happi, he sweated as he wandered what he was gonna say. The boy let out an ear piercing screech, it was followed by other screeching as they sprinted to them. Bill grew in size again, they hopped on him and he jumped to the roof of the buildings. As Bill ran on the rooftops, they saw the people below following them at.

“The fuck is wrong with them!?”

“I don’t know but if they’re this fast, they probably surround us at any moment!” He said, Bill leaped into the air but something grabbed him and pulled him to what looked like a well. He was dragged inside and whatever was gripping him let out, now they were falling down the well. Dwight tried to use a talisman, but something bound his arms together. David told Bill to shrink, he did and latched onto David. David stuck his arms in the walls to slow down their fall, they eventually stop and now just hanging on the wall.

“Fuck, what do we now?”

“I don’t know, I'm more curious what bind my arms…”

“Either way, what’s the plan, we can’t exactly hang here all day.” Bill asked, Dwight looked down, he felt something, he told David to let go of the wall, he looked at him like he was insane but he trusted him and let go. They fell to the bottom of the well but landed on some soft padding. Torches on the walls and lanterns lit up, it was some sort of cave as some people came out. They got themselves ready but the people backed up, they feared them. They put away their weapons as the group tries to figure out what’s going on.

“It seems like you made it safely.” A familiar voice said, and out of the shadow came out a woman with red-hair and a ponytail, her outfit was the same as Dwight’s but her trousers were red.

“Been a while, Dwight.”

“Meg!”

“I’m glad I wasn’t the only one who survived the dark force that plagued our village.”

“Yeah, it has been a little over two months since then. I really thought it was only us…”

“David, it’s good to see-” She stopped, David face was riddled with spite, he started walking to her but Dwight stopped him.

“David no! Out of all the priest, Meg was the one I didn’t really have a problem with!”

“It’s not Meg who’s pissing me off!” He said, then out came another figure. He was just as tall as David, he has undercut with his black hair slicked back. He was just as muscular as David too, he wore a pair of leather overalls with a black and white happi over his shoulders.

“I thought it stinks down here, but it turns out to be the shitty guardian that exist in the village.”

“EVAN!”

“Oh, this is coming from the guy who got his whole squad killed because he was reckless!”

“DAVID!”

“You want to talk about reckless when you’re the sole definition!?”

“Talking all this shit but you’re being a little bitch about it!”

“Keep barking underdog, you’ll get your ass handed!”

“WE CAN FUCKING GO RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!”

“THEN STOP GRITTING YOUR FUCKING TEETH AND BACK UP YOUR WORDS UP!” The two blood boiled, their anger towards each other heated the cave, it even made some people sweat. Evan summoned his weapon, it was a machete and it seem to be made out of the same material as David’s mallet. The two charged to each, but stopped when a talisman latched to their face. A jolt of electricity shocked the two and rendered them motionless.

“This isn’t a time for us to be fighting Evan!”

“Same to you David, you didn’t have to pick a fight with him!” the two scolded at their guardians, they didn’t reply as the two continue to growl at each other. They sat and pout, another man came to them. His clothing told that he was a foreigner, he wore formal clothing similar to Jake with a black blazer over it, his skin was dark and his hair a flat-top. His voice was light and he seemed rather studious compared to Claudette and Jake.

“I see those two has some bad blood…”

“Sorry that you had to witness that Adam, let me introduce them to you. This is one of the high ranking priest I mentioned, he goes by Dwight Fairfield. The one who is...mostly naked is his guardian David King, you won’t ever see one without the other.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fairfield.”

“Pleasure to meet you too, Adam. Oh, this little guy is Bill!”

“You didn’t forget me this time.”

“A talking wolf, this place is full of surprises…”

“You’re expression seems...unimpressed compared to Claudette’s…”

“Oh, you met Claudette?”

“Yes, I was overseas about a month ago to help Jake and Claudette with something. You know them?”

“Yes, they work in development in the research department well I manage the funds. Me and Jake was on the same boat when we were coming here, but a storm happened it I got tossed overboard. I drifted to land and Meg been taking care of me, but now we’re stuck here…”

“Oh right...those people, but why are they attacking us?”

“I better explained, this town is one of the places that holds the misfortune. The festival started when the dark force firsted arrived, now the town been doing nothing back partying for the past two months. To make matters worse, the sun doesn’t appear here, this place only host the night sky. Once you enter the town, you can’t leave once the party is over, which is never here. Then the alcohol they constantly serve, if you reject it, the towns people go berserk and chases you down. That’s what happened to us, Evan rejected it after drinking some and we were chased, that’s why there are so many here as well, they hiding and fear the others above.” After Meg explained her side, Dwight explained his, she was impressed that they already been overseas and revived on god so far. David got up to gloat as Evan stared at him.

“We revived a god and what have you done? Jack shit!”

“Errrr…”

“David! Anyways, that’s what we’re doing. We did got a tip that the next god was here...hopefully.”

“Hmmm I might think I know someone who can help, apparently there’s a mystic here with godly abilities like ours. Maybe she can help?”

“How do we find her?”

“She in the central parts of the town, she has a sign for her shop, can’t miss it people said.” Meg told them she’ll do what she can, they grabbed their guardian well Adam tagged along with Meg. The group managed to find their way out of the well and to the center parts of the town. They looked for the shop but stopped when they came across a home with a large neon pink sign, Bill decided to wait outside as he got a weird feeling. They walked into the building and closed the door. The air was chill but had some heat, the inside was dimmed with pink lighting, a eroticed sense filled the air. They walked to a bed with laced curtains, it only showed the shadow behind it. A woman rise up, she pulled aside the curtain and revealed herself. She was a curvy woman with an attention grabbing bust, her robe tighten her waist, making her bust even bigger. Her blonde locks flow and her aroma can arose anyone.

“My, such delicious looking men. This one with such meat on him, i’m sure you can do wonders!”

“Well I do know my ways.” David responded as Dwight rolled his eyes, he already felt himself getting annoyed by both the woman personality and David’s flirting.

“But there is nothing wrong with some lean meat either *wink*” The stunning woman said, trancing her finger down Dwight’s chest, then on David rugged face. She then lean up on David chest, making sure he gets a good view of her busty size. David was feeling her sexual presence, but Dwight wasn’t, he adjusted his glasses and moved on.

“Anyways, we heard that you might help us?”

“I can help with “many” things, tell me, what is it?”

“If you keep this act up this I’ll just go somewhere else, I don’t have the time for a someone who making constant sexual gestures. Already got one idiot doing that”

“Oh come on string bean, I was just playing, but naughty girls need to be punished…” The woman reached in for a kiss on the cheek but Dwight gently pulled away.

“This is pointless- what are you?” The woman placed her ear on Dwight’s beating chest.

“Hold still! ...ohhhh I get it, that’s why it’s not working.”

“W-what?”

“I have the ability to see things in people's hearts, I can see what they hide, what they fear and what they desire. But my antics didn’t work because he’s only has an interest in men.” Dwight turned red, she smiled knowing she was right. Dwight stuttered constantly as David raised his hand for a high-five.

“Dwight, you like guys? Hell yeah, we can-”

“SHUT UP, THIS ISN’T ABOUT ME LIKING GUYS OR WHATEVER THE FUCK!” Dwight shouted with rage, he stormed out the home. Kate felt terrible for exposing him so sudden, Dwight must of tried to keep that a secret. David went after him and met him at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey Dwight!”

“LEAVE ME ALONE DAVID!”

“Calm down, I-”

“Look, I’m not going back in there, you do it yourself since you seemed to be interested in her!”

“I’m not interested in her!”

“Really!? Then what’s that!?” Dwight pointed to David’s erection, he quickly covered himself and tried to think of an excuse but Dwight wasn’t hearing it.

“Bill, watch him again?”

“*Yawn* sure thing.” Dwight left them, David sighed again because he messed up. He picked up Bill and headed back inside, the woman saw him and even her face wasn’t smiling like before.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t know he was hiding it. My deepest apologies, if I can help ease his anger, i’ll do it.”

“It’ll help us a bunch if you help us look for a godly relic, we were told that you might be able to help us?”

“Oh that? Then you must be a guardian and the other one must of been a priest I assume. I’m Kate Denson, I was tasked to protect the relic for the god of luck and fortune...before it was stolen. When the dark force first started, the god tried to protect the town, but he was driven back into his relic to recover his strength, but it was stolen from me, my home was raided and his relic was gone. Apparently, the relic was given to a “queen”, I heard it was inside a cave. I would go inside myself, but I can’t do it alone nor do I know where the cave is at...and I just hurt someone that could help me by exposing him like that…”

“Listen, leave Dwight to me, i’m sure he’ll work with you to get the relic. Thank you Kate, just...tone it down with the flirting ok?”

“*Giggle* funny, your heart said you do it more than me. But I also know my charm didn’t work on you either…”

“Huh?”

“Your heart...it beats for him but your fears also involves him. I tried to see your truth, but it blocked by heavy guilt, I don’t know what it is but it causes a heavy burden for you.”

“...”

“I said too much, once you get your friend, come back to me.” David nodded, he left the building and went back to hotel. He told Bill what happened and he understands why Dwight was upset, he would be too if he was exposed like that. When he got back to the hotel, he saw Meg, Evan and Adam inside. They were talking to Dwight about what they found, David joined in and told them what Kate told him. The information proved useful but for now, they rest. David went to talk to Adam well Meg and Evan talked to Dwight.

“(Dwight, I want to apologise for what I said back at the temple.)”

“(It’s fine Meg…)”

“(No, it’s not. I was being rude and questioning you for choosing David when I chose Evan and he’s just as destructive as David.)”

“(Don’t lump me in with him!)”

“(Evan! Anyways, your choice is yours, I’m truly sorry.)”

“(Thank you Meg, really.)”

“Yo! So, what’s the plan? Kate said she needs help with getting the relic, it was located in a cave near here, a deep one. I...know what she said made you angry and she deeply apologise, but we’re here for the relic.”

“L-let’s just ignore what she said about me and just get to the cave.”

“Then we’ll come too, it’s our duty after all. Evan, David, no fighting, got it!?”

“Errr…”

“Errr…”

“GOT IT!?” Meg and Dwight asked again, pulling out another talisman. The two got scared and agreed to put aside their hate for each other, Dwight decided to get Kate himself, he told David to stay and watch the others. Meg told Evan to tag along, it’s better to keep them apart so they don’t fight again.

“I better not see a fucking hair missing well Dwight’s with you!”

“And you better keep your whore hands off of Meg!” The two threatened each other again before leaving out. The walk to Kate’s home wasn’t far, but the silence between them made it uncomfortable. Evan was never really fond of Dwight, especially with David.

“...”

“...”

“(I gotta do som-)”

“Ok, one of us gotta break the ice. I don’t like David.”

“I’m...aware.”

“Then why did you pick him?”

“Because I trust him, like I said back at the temple, I rather have someone I can read that can read me the same. Isn’t it the same with you and Meg?”

“...”

“And we’re back to silence...anyways, we’re here.” They made it to Kate’s home but she was walking out.

“Oh string bean...hey, sor-”

“Forget it, i’m just here to tell you we’ll help. Follow us.”

“Wait, Dwight. I know you said we should move on...but don’t let it eat you…

“Huh?”

“You’re heart, it beats for him. But jealousy and den-”

“WE’RE GOING!”

“...very well.” the silent trip back was quick, the sat around to discuss their next action.

“So, the relics were in a cave right? But where, outside? We can’t even leave the town.” Evan reminded them.

“I already know where.” David told him.

“Oh we gonna let the brainless guardian figure this out?”

“Actually Evan, David managed to find a scientist that was hiding in a large city, no one else couldn’t. So out of all of us, it’s best to leave it to David.”

“Hear that? Sit down and shut up! It’s true, we can’t leave the town and from what I gathered. Whenever someone tries to, they are lead back into the town. Lucky for us, the cave we are supposed to be looking for is actually at the bottom of the well.”

“That was just the underground structure of the town-”

“Which is made of stone, meaning it’s in there. If the well was there to collect water, then the cave must go deeper. Hence why Kate’s info said it was “deep” inside. So hopefully it’s somewhere in there, any objections?” No one disagreed, not even Evan. The grouped headed out of the hotel and to the well, they jumped inside and landed on the padding at the bottom. But when they got inside, the people inside the well were gone, it was empty. Dwight and Meg couldn’t feel their presence or lingering spirits. It was just like at the factory, Dwight couldn’t feel the spirits he felt earlier. David rubbed the stonewall and felt moisture, he took the lead and lead the group deeper into the cave. David continued to rub the walls and with each passing minute, his fingers got wetter. They reached a deadend, David pressed his ear against on the ground again and knocked. The floor sounded hollow, David summoned his mallet and slammed it into the ground. A new entrance with a path going down was shown, then they felt it, a heavy stench of dread and the dark force. They braced themselves as they venture deep into the cave, Meg and Dwight used a beacon talisman to shine some like. They came into a halt, there was a large spider web blocking their way. Evan summoned his machete and easily cut it down, but the more they went down, the more webs they encounter. When they reached the end, they were blinded by some light. They looked to see gold coins, valuables and jewels all radianting with light, of course, none of them had no need for that.

“So, these are the people that refused my love?”

“W-who’s there!?” Soon, a large spider come down, the bottom half was a spider well the top half was a woman. Her hair was long, silky and black. She had eight eyes with pinchers on her face.

“Why refuse my love? I only wanted you all to love me, I almost had those two guardians.”

“So you know who we are then?”

“Of course, guardians and priests from the village that was swallowed by the curse. But they’re no need for this, just accept me, love me, I can bring your desires to life and you’ll live in the town of endless festivities.” The spider woman said, Kate walked to the front to speak to the woman.

“I don’t know about you, but as much I love an endless party, some people would like to stop. This party is madness, not a celebration. Not to mention that nothing is getting down in the town, if people don’t stop to take care of themselves and the town, then this place would be a wasteland but you already know that. As the protector of the relic, I’m gonna need you to disappear.” The woman smile disappeared, her top half turned more monstrous. She let out a roar that shook the town, the force of the roar blew the group from the cave and even out of the well. They landed on the surface but quickly lost their balance. The earth shook again, just like it did overseas. Soon something emerged from the ground, the queen came from the ground and her size was a bit under the metal beast but it was a terrifying size.

“Ugh, even I wouldn’t fuck that.”

“Really? You of all people?” Dwight mocked, David turned to see everyone laughing at him.

“HEY!”

“This is serious you two, we need to find a way to defeat it!” Meg said.

“U-um guys, I think something is wrong with the townsfolk!” The group looked to the townsfolk, their bodies transformed and started to look like the queen. They became her minions because they accepted her love.

“David, you know the drill!”

“Evan, back him up!”

“DON’T FALL BEHIND, KING!”

“BACK AT YOU, MACMILLAN!” The two charged at the queen as the rest got on Bill to get away from the spiders, the minions chased after them, shooting their webs at Bill to slow him down. He dodges them with swiftness but with so many people on him, it started to become a challenge to keep it up. Meg and Dwight made sure to pay attention to David’s and Evan’s fight, the two would inflicted devastating attacks, but the queen would heal them back, limbs and all. Then the queen would deliver the same amount of pain back to the two. Unfortunately, Meg and Dwight being far from them made the pain somewhat unbearable. But in the end, they grit their teeth, they were guardians. No matter how difficult the pain is, they must fulfill their job and protect their priest. They stand back up on their fight and went back into fighting the queen.

“Worthless peasants! If you refused to accept me, then die becoming their host!”

“(King, what’s she’s talking about?)”

“(Beat the hell out of- w-what!?)” David kneeled as he held his stomach, Evan asked what was wrong but he soon started to feel odd himself. It felt like something inside them was eating away, then Evan vomited. He looked at it and saw blood and baby spiders alongside bits of his flesh. David soon vomited himself and saw the same results, neither can move as the queen laughed at their pain as she smacks them around. A talisman flew in front of Meg and Dwight, it had David and Evan names on it. The talisman started to wilt, when a talisman with a priest or guardian name on it starts to wilt, it means that they’re isn’t far from dying. Once it completely wilt, the priest or guardian has perished.

“DAVID!”

“EVAN!”

“They’re in danger, we’re gotta go back!” Dwight said.

“Dwight, Meg, take Bill and get back to them. I need to get to my home. I might have something that’ll tell us how to defeat it.”

“Ok! Adam, Kate, please be safe. HURRY BILL!” Kate and Adam got off of Bill and watched him take the two to their guardians. Evan and David lay helpless on the ground, their body’s twitching as their bodies were in pain and covered in bloody vomit. They weren’t far from dying, they were too far from their priest. David didn’t want to die, he couldn’t leave Dwight, he just couldn’t. That undying will of wanting to protect him rose his body up, the queen laughed at his feeble attempt to still stand against her. But can he still fight? Even now, he still felt his insides being eaten away as his vision started to blur.

“癒す, 清める(Heal, Cleanse!)” Two voices shouted, a warm light glowed on the pair, their were wounds healing and the feeling of being eaten inside stopped. Meg and Dwight made it in time to stop their guardians from dying.

“*Pants* fuck! I nearly died, thanks for the save.” David thanked.

“We saw your talisman wilting, so we had Bill take us back. What happened!?”

“I don’t fucking know, we was fighting and she said about accepting her love again. Then we started puking and spiders were inside us! They were eating us on the inside, they would of killed us if it wasn’t for you two.”

“That’s not even the important part, nothing we do leaves a mark. She keeps healing everything we threw at her!”

“That cause she’s weak on the inside!” Kate shouted, she reunited with the group and rolled out a scroll.

“She’s type of great fiend that feeds on people’s “love” for her, by giving a part of her, she uses that love to give her high healing capabilities, but only for the outside. She is weak from the inside, if we manage to do enough damage on the inside, then she won’t be able to heal as fast and you two can purify her.”

“Ok, but how do we damage her on the inside?” Evan asked, David looked at Dwight. Dwight saw the look in his eyes, it told him he has an idea but he wasn’t going to like it and he was right. David apologise to Dwight in advance as he picked Dwight up, spin and threw him with might at the queen. Dwight screamed in horror and confusion as he was flung towards the queen, then at that moment, the queen caught him in her mouth and swallowed Dwight whole. Everyone froze as they turned to David who had a great smile on his face. Bill shrink and bite onto David heads, scolding him about throwing Dwight to the queen. In the midst of confusion, explosions were being made inside the queen. They turned their attention to her and saw that she was trying to heal back the damage, but it was too much and too consistent for her. One last great explosion occurred and it destroyed the queen top half and out came Dwight in her inners. Meg took care of the purification ritual, she performed it as they saw the body of the queen turn into a black gunk again.

“Nice work Dwight, I knew you could do...uh Dwight?”

“...”

“D-Dwight?” He didn’t respond, he put a talisman around David’s neck and it started to choke him mercilessly. Dwight grew a devil like smile of revenge as the rest just awkwardly laughed at David’s misfortune. After releasing him, a bright light was inside the gunk, it was a stone card, it rises up and shot itself into the sky. A cheery laughter voiced from the sky, then a cloud came flying down and it was followed by a man in falling. He landed on the cloud then proceed to lay on it. He was an older man with stunning looks, his grey streaks in his hair shines like silver as his persuasive voice and smooth tongue can earn him the sweetest of offers. His happi was blue as David’s but it was loosely tied, his grey trousers were rolled up as well. He wore tons of jewelry and necklaces, he was Ace Viscouti, the god of luck and fortune.

“HAHA! I’m free! High priest Dwight, Meg, and guardian Evan and David. Thank you, when the dark force came, I used my power to repel it back as much as I could. But I was overcome and was forced into hiding in my relic, I planned to restore my power and fight the fiend plaguing the town of her love but my relic was stolen from Kate. I was forced to watch everyone drink her nectar as they become brainwashed, I was beginning to lose hope until you four came, I can never thank you all enough!”

“We’re just doing our duties, we’re happy you’re back!”

“I am grateful for your service but I must ask, why did you go around instead of straight through the path? The forest spoke to me, you could of been here prematurely but you took the route that took more time.” Ace asked, Dwight got curious, this was the second god that asked something like that. Of course, David answered it without batting an eye at Dwight as sweat formed on his head.

“Understandable, the result is the same and I am freed. Now, time to fix what this fiend created.” Ace took his cloud and rode around the town, he summoned a bottle of sparkling champagne and popped it open. It acted as a panacea, it turned the transformed townsfolk back to normal, the buildings that were destroyed now repaired. Ace shook the bottle one last time and it shot into the night sky, it pierced the night and the night sky turned into dusk. The group saw the real sky, the thing that has been stolen for a while for the town. Ace came back down to once again thank the group.

“Dwight, Meg, David, and Evan. You’re duty is far from over, not only the forces are getting stronger, the fifth god is nowhere to be found.”

“What!?”

“Yes, he has been missing for more than five-hundred years now and I don’t have a lick of information to give but I do have this. The next gods are actually a pair, so you’re killing two birds with one stone! though... I wish I could be of more help-”

“No need, you already helped us!” The paired recognized the distorted voices, it was Faux. Like before, the two absorbed the goo that was the queen. Evan got his weapon again but Dwight stopped him.

“EVAN NO! We can’t kill them!”

“Trust me, me and Bill smacked one of them a lot but they just repair themselves right back up!”

“Maybe because you didn’t hit them hard enough!”

“How foolish and boring. Fight, duty, fight, duty. Shitty brains like yours are the reason why the saying “fools die early” exist!”

“Be patient, our time to fight has yet to come…” The tall one said, they gave them a goodbye before fading again, only leaving their mask behind. Meg was going to use a talisman to track them, but Dwight stopped her and told that it didn’t work for him on their first encounter. Even though Faux still remains a mystery, they relax themselves from their battle. Ace faded back into his relic, the relic went to the pair as it resonate with the other relic. The group returned to their respected inns well Kate just went home, she entrust them with the relic before saying her goodbyes. David flopped on his bed, Dwight kneed and layed next to Bill.

“Two relics down, three more to go!”

“Yeah…”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s...just taking us long, we started in the spring and now the summer isn’t that far from ending… I just hope we’re not going too slow.”

“It’s fine Dwight, relax. We’ll get through this, but first...here!” David pulled out some bottles of alcohol.

“David…”

“You said you always wanted to try it but didn’t wanna piss off the elders, but since we’re away from them, why not try it now?”

“David, we-”

“Dwight, remember what I told you. You’re too young to be thinking like that, relax, have fun, you just saved a town, treat yourself a bit.” Bill encouraged him, he even offered to watch them in case they get too drunk.

“Well...ok, what do we have?”

“We got whiskey, sake, and wine. Which you want first?”

“Uh...sake.” David pour him some in a glass and handed it to Dwight, the bitter taste wasn’t easy to endure as he swallowed it with a sour face.

“I...don’t like that, i’ll try whiskey next.” David again pour some for him, he couldn’t hold it in his mouth for a second. The liquor was too strong for him, now he was too afraid to try the last one but David convinced him that he’ll probably like it. He poured some wine in his glass and gave to him, Dwight was able to not only drink it, but enjoy it as well. The nice fruity taste flavored his mouth as it was easy to swallow.

“I figured you be more of wine guy- uh...Dwight?”

“*Hic* come on! Pour me another!”

“Ha, looks like he’s a lightweight David...David?” Bill turned to see him cugging the bottle of whiskey to join Dwight on his night of being drunk. The two sing, threw swears, made sexual drinks as they continue to drink the bottles.

“Hey David? ... do you like that woman?” Dwight drunk self asked.

“You mean Kate? Yeah she’s pretty...but she doesn't need a guy like me.”

“Why you think that?”

“If she finds out what how I act, she’ll probably leave me… like everyone in our village.”

“...”

“If I want to be with someone, I have to find someone who wouldn’t mind an idiot like that. Don’t get me wrong, if she asked me, i’ll definite-” Dwight laid down turned his back to David, David felt like he messed up again.

“*Hic* Dwight?”

“I’m...just a bit tired, night…” Bill sighed as he watched Dwight sleep, soon David followed and eventually passed out. An idea came into Bill’s head, he took out the relics and waken the gods again.

“*Yawn* Old man Bill? What is it?”

“Whoa, these two had some fun I assumed, they’re out cold!” Ace praised.

“That aside, I wanted to ask this since we got Feng but I waited for a chance to ask you privately. When Dwight used the talisman to track Faux, why didn’t it work? It just came back.” He asked, Feng yawned as her and Ace glowed and faded back into their relics but she answered his question.

“That’s the thing, it’s not the matter of it not working, it’s the fact it did.” She answered before disappearing again and same with Ace. Bill looked at the two and repeated what Feng said, what did she meant by that it did work? As Bill sleep, he stood up a bit wondering, hoping the conclusion he came to isn’t true. The morning came and the refreshing cool air lowered the temperature before it starts to boil Dwight alive again, they left the inn and saw the others walking outside for them.

“Morning Dwight, slept well?”

“No! M-my head hurts, really bad!” he answered Meg.

“That’s called a hangover, only happens when you drink too much. Tone it down next time you two.”

“Hey, I feel fine.” David corrected him.

“Of course you would, you been drinking since you were 18!” Dwight reminded him.

“Not to mention it was also forbidden to have and to be intoxicated.” Meg also reminded.

“Ughhh, anyways, what are you’re going to do now Meg?”

“We’re going to escort Adam to the seaport to get him home, hopefully we’ll catch up to help you two.” She said, of course, Evan and David doesn’t like the idea of helping each other in the future.

“Before we go, I like to ask you two something?”

“What is it Adam?”

“Me and Jake weren’t the only ones the boat, there was actually four of us. Fortunately enough, I heard about some foreign traveling, I wanted to see if you’re heading that direction so you can look for them. Can I see your map?” David handed it over to him.

“Yup, somewhere over here where they were last seen. Their names are Jeffery Johanson and Nea Karlsson, they’re artists and work in the art gallery in the city. They also help in development alongside Jake and Claudette. Jeff is a burly man and Nea is kinda small, but they’re foreigners so they should be easy to spot.”

“Jeff? Wasn’t that the name Jake shouted when we were on the boat David?”

“Yeah, it was, what’s his deal with him?”

“*Giggle* that’s because Jake have a little crush on Jeff but would never admit-”

“Looks like I made it before you left.” Kate arrived, her body caught the attention of Evan and David and all Dwight and Meg did was stared. She was holding something in her hand and seemed to worked up a sweat.

“I made these for the both of you, you both going to be traveling again, so here’s a little something something for you lot.” They thanked her before heading out but she pulled David aside, Dwight rolled his eyes as him and Bill continued walking.

“David...that force that blocking your truth, it’s growing. Whatever it is, you need to come to terms with it before it hurts you two.”

“...I-I can’t…”

“David…”

“I...need time, I will-”

“DAVID, HURRY YA ASS UP!” Bill shouted he thanked Kate for her words and rushed off to Dwight and Bill. He rushed off as they started heading in the direction of the next marked point of the map. As the three continued on, far from them was a pair of foreigners were walking up a steep hill in a forest. One was a burly man with his black hair tied in a ponytail, his beard was mighty with his belly thick. The other was a small thin woman with short black hair covered by a wool hat, her immersive presence can make her easy to lose. They both wore foreign clothing like Jake and Claudette.

“*Pants, pants* Nea, wait up! I’m not *pants* as fit as you.”

“Jeff, If you lay off the beers and watch what you eat, your belly wouldn’t be there to hold you back.”

“I rather be big than a thin little stick like you!”

“Yeah yeah, anyways, they people said just a little over this hill we should get to the town work a seaport- huh?”

“What *pants* wrong?” Jeff asked, she told him to look at what she looked at and he was just ask speechless as she was. Another couple of months past, the summer heat went away, but now the cold air and the chilling rain now takes the land. Summer faded and now it was Fall, again, David was built for this type of harsh environmental weather but not Dwight. David gave him something warmer to wear over his clothes, but with the rain pouring over their heads frequently, the outfit became as cold as the air. The items Kate prepared for them was running out with the addition of towns becoming less frequent, they would wander the path and forest for weeks before reaching another town. They seeked shelter in caves more than they do with inns, David would make campfire to keep Dwight warm as much as he can. It has been a while since they saw a clear sky, hearing the thunder clapping didn’t help either. After the day ends and the new one started, the sky stayed cloudy but the rain has stopped. The ground was mostly mud, wet Dwight’s feet. They gone into another forest after walking for so long, a gust of cold wind blew in the forest, shaking the trees and giving Dwight the shivers. David didn’t even try to take a long way, the travel alone was taking them awhile. The forest has different elevation, the hills were steep and one wrong step can twist someone’s ankles. For hours, it was just them going up and down hills, it got to a point when they took numerous break for Dwight as the constant different hills became unbearable for him to transverse. There was a clearing over one more hill, Dwight sighed with relief since that means there must be a town nearby. They noticed the winds were heavier and colder, almost unnatural. They reached the top of the hill but stopped, town and beyond was covered in ice and snow. Then a soft whimpering noise was being made, but where and why was it being heard by them? The wind blew hard again, David picked up Dwight and hopped down the hill, the snow and ice made it too dangerous for Dwight to walk down. After a bit, they made it to a town, it was another one with a seaport but something was odd. The water was frozen over and hollowed out, below was a curved wonderland. They leave it for now but it’s something they have to come back too, as they turn back, they heard a noise. Something was dropped, David got his weapon and Bill grew in size. They approached a building where the noise was made, they opened the door and two people came out. One being a burly man well the other one a small woman.

“Whoa hold on, we’re not a threat!” the burly man said.

“Uh...aren’t you...cold?” the woman asked.

“Me? Nah, I feel fine but is there any place warm around here?”

“Yeah, follow us.” The foreigners lead them back to a home in the outskirts of the town and into a cabin in the woods, the inside was warm, a fire already started and it stopped Dwight’s shivering.

“We’re all nice and warmed up, sorry about pulling my mallet on you guys.”

“Not a problem, but you haven’t explained why you can survive this cold.” The woman said.

“It’s a long story, but for now, just know I’m built for these kind of things. Anyways, better introduce ourselves. I’m David King, over there is Dwight and the mutt is Bill.”

“Give me a damn reason why I shouldn’t bite ya damn head off!”

“D-did that wolf just talked!?” the woman asked.

“Honestly, that’s not the weirdest thing we saw so far. Anyways, i’m-”

“Jeffery Johanson and Nea Karlsson right? Adam told us about you.”

“You seen him!?” Jeff quickly asked.

“Yes, it was a couple of months ago. He helped us stopped an endless festival and the fiend running it. He should be home by now, but he asked us to look for you two since we were heading in the direction you guys were last seen.”

“See! I told you Adam was gonna be fine!”

“Ok, ok, can help but to worry through. When all of us fell off that boat, I thought none of us was gonna make it out of the water. The problem now is how we’re supposed to get back? Not a single soul beside Joey lives here, not to mention that the sea is frozen and hollowed out!”

“Excuse me, who is Joey?”

“Him? Oh, he some teenager that keeps calling himself the “protector” of the two gods or something.”

“That’s because I am!” A rough but young voice scolded. The door to the cabin opened and in came a teenager like Nea said. He was dark-skinned with short hair, his muscles weren't as near as David’s but it was still impressive for his age. He carried a spear that looks like it was made of the same material as David’s. He was wearing weather appropriate clothing, he kicked off the snow off his shoes and sat down.

“David and Dwight?”

“H-how do you know our names?”

“Susie, the god of care. She been waiting...but you took a lot longer than we expected.”

“I-I am sorry…”

“It’s ok, but I better explain everything. The god of care Susie and the god of strength Julie, they are mostly known as the twin gods. The two holds a deep friendship towards each other, not a single day passes with them not being next to each other. I’m their protector, I go by Joey. My family’s duty is to protect the gods and their relic. But a dark force showed itself months ago and spread misfortune across the land, even here. It forced the two gods apart, trapping Julie in a forest far from here. With her gone, Susie was more easy to target. So with that said, I couldn’t travel to get Julie without putting Susie in danger. Then we heard word of a traveling priest and his guardian reviving gods, Susie decided to wait, but with each day, her hope died. Julie been gone for a long time, so all Susie did was cry.”

“That’s the crying noise we were hearing then...”

“Yes, to make matters worse, she’s the one who froze the sea.” Joey said.

“Wait, if she froze the sea, then she’s-”

“Also the reason why this town and beyond is a frozen? Yes, even as a god, Susie was scared of the force. You two taking long and the forces constantly trying to get at her, her last line of defense was freezing everything around her, including people…”

“Then...can we talk to her? I want to apologize for our delay, right David?”

“...hm? O-oh yeah, we should speak to her…” David was sweating but not from the heat, Dwight can tell. Something is riddling his mind, but he isn’t the only one. Them taking so long reminded him of what Ace and Feng asked about them taking the long. He wanted to ask but he feared that David will dance around the question, that’s how it felt when he answered the gods questions. Joey agreed to take them to Susie, even if the result was going to be the same as his. The group put their clothes back on and followed Joey back to the frozen sea, he helped each one of them down. They traveled in the hollowed frozen sea, watching their feet so they wouldn’t slip and impale themselves on the ice spike. They say fiends who were foolish enough to get to Susie impaled on the ice, a gruesome site. After a bit, they reached a point where the ice was formed like a cage. There inside was a woman with pink hair, she was wearing a black robe with her hands covering her face as she continues to wipe. The group came close to her and she stopped her crying.

“*Sniffle* High priest Dwight Fairfield....his guardian David King, why did you come?”

“I came to apologize for our delay, we didn’t know you were waiting for us…”

“Save it, your apology is just as worth as the salt in the ice...Joey, why did you come? I told you, go bring back Julie!”

“Susie...I told you, I can’t have the risk of fiends co-”

“Do you not see the ones already around you!? The fiends that tried were killed, go lo-”

“I’m sorry Susie, I can’t…”

“Useless…”

“Susie, don’t you think-”

“LEAVEEEEEE!” she screamed, using her power to blow everyone back to the surface. She continued her wiping as the group landed on Jeff massive size.

“Auugh, what’s her deal?” Nea questioned as she gets off of Jeff.

“She refuse to talk or listen until Julie returns, meaning this frozen wasteland won’t go away until then.” Joey explained again.

“Joey, we have a map here, can you point us where she was placed?”

“Let me see...here, so a bit outside of town.”

“That’s a least a three day trip to and back if we rest late and wake up early.” David said.

“Julie’s relic was swallowed by a great fiend, once you receive it, come back as soon as you can.” The three nodded as they hopped on Bill and left the town and into the forest. Once out, they started their travel to find Julie and end Susie icy domain on the town. Even though it wasn’t as nearly as cold outside the town, it was still bothersome for Dwight. He was never a real big fan of the cold, he always hated being sent out during the fall or winter. But to be more accurate, Dwight just hate being out in any type of weather besides fresh spring days, he hated the heat, he hated the cold, hated the rain and mud. He sometimes wishes he was built for the environment like David. Speaking of, Dwight noticed that David wasn’t talking much, nor was making a lot of eye contact. He wasn’t flirting or arguing with Bill, something was definitely wrong. Dwight asked him what’s wrong, but only silence was given back. Why, what was wrong, David knew what was wrong. They’re journey is drawing near and not once Dwight swayed from his duty. What can he do? Dwight’s going to die soon and he’s going to be forced to watch. Ideas flowed in and out of his head, but none of them made sense or seem to work in reality. For the past three days, he became restless as they came close to the spot Joey said where Julie is being held at. Dwight saw it in his eyes, something is eating David alive. They came across a cave with a large entrance, the felt a presence inside but they won’t find what it is until they enter it.

“Looks like the relic is inside, we’re almo- David?”

“...”

“(Bill, he seems out of it…)”

“(I can see, there’s something bugging him. Let’s just kill this fiend and get Julie’s relic.)” They all went inside but there was no fiend, just a stained floor with something in the center. It looked like a stone ring with a slit, like it was supposed to be attached to something. Where was the fiend, Joey was sure that it was here. In the end, it just made things easier for them. The ring glowed with the same white light like the others, the light brightens and took the form of a young woman. She had short brown hair with some piercing in her right ear, she wore a pink robe, Dwight assumed it was supposed to match Susie’s.

“High priest Dwight Fairfield and his guardian David King, thank you for defeating the fiend that was holding my relic hostage.”

“Uh...we just got here, Julie…”

“...Your face tells the truth but so are my words, I don’t know what was with your wardrobe change, but you two defeated the fiend but left afterwards. As for the gunk, I don't know what happened to it. Well nonetheless, I'm back to my godly hood. I must say, you two sure did took your time.”

“Let me guess, you’re going to ask why we took so long?”

“No need for me to ask, if I was going to perform the sacrificial ritual, I would take my sweet ass time as well.” Silence filled the cave as David’s sweating intensify, Dwight looked at him but he turned away.

“I-i’m confused, sacrificial ritual?”

“Yeah, the one who perform the ritual to end the curse loses their life when it’s complete.” Julie answered, Dwight heart froze in place, for a split second his vision blurred and a ringing in his ear emitted.

“No, no that be right. I read the wall mural, it said revive the five gods, they give you power to seal the curse, I couldn’t read the rest because the mural was smashed...but David, you were over there.”

“...”

“David, d-did the mural really broke over the years?”

“...”

“DAVID!” He didn’t answer, he couldn’t look at him, David's heart was aching and burning. His throat was dry, Dwight’s demanding answers wasn’t helping either.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause conflict between you two…”

“...”

“...” neither of them said anything, the grey clouds grew darker, the rain poured on the earth again as the thunder clapped in the sky again.

“Just get back in the relic, Julie.”

“Ok…” she went back into the relic and it flew to their sack, they exit out the cave and into the cold run. They walked for hours, Bill taking refuge in Dwight’s clothes, he felt the silence and chose to be quiet. This isn’t about him, far from it. Dwight stopped his walking, David just not too far from him.

“How long…?”

“...”

“FUCKING SAY SOMETHING, DAVID!” Dwight shouted in anger and confusion, even with that, he still didn’t answer.

“The wall mural, what happened to it!?”

“I-I…”

“DAVID, WHAT DID YOU DO!?”

“*Sniffle* I...smashed it, Julie was right. When y-you were reading, I saw the part of the mural where you were going t-to die. I broke it out of panic...Dwight I re-”

“IS THAT’S WHY WE TOOK THE LONG WAY!? IS THAT WHY YOU TRY TO MAKE ME DO THESE THINGS!? Wait, holy shit you were...you were trying to make me forget.”

“D-Dwight plea-”

“WE TOOK MONTHS DAVID, MONTHS! I KNEW IT, I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING! I TRUSTED YOU DAVID, YOU WERE ALL I HAD, THE PERSON I TURNED TO. DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU DONE!?” David couldn’t answer, he already knew what he had done. His body trembled, his hands were shaking. Tears came into his eyes as the thing he feared was happening.

“YOU CHOSE TO THREW THE ENTIRE COUNTRY INTO PURE MADNESS JUST TO GET ME TO NOT GO WITH THIS! WHO THE FUCK THINKS LIKE THAT DAV-”

“I DIDN’T WANT TO FUCKING LOSE YOU!” David finally answered.

“YOU WERE THE PERSON I COME TO TOO, YOU THINK I WANT TO LOSE THAT, FUCK THE WORLD, YOU WERE MINE, YOU WERE EVERYTHING. WHY DO I HAVE TO GIVE A FUCK ABOUT A WORLD THAT TRIED TO GET RID OF US FROM THE START!? NOT TO MENTION YOU WERE SO...FIXATED ON YOUR DUTY THAT YOU WERE IGNORING EVERYTHING...even me...”

“SO KILLING EVERYONE IS OK TO YOU!? YOU FUCKING MONSTER, WE HAVE A JOB-”

“FUCK OUR JOB, THEY TREATED US LIKE SHIT! NO MATTER WHAT WE DID, NO MATTER HOW WELL WE DO OUR JOBS, WE’RE STILL LOOKED DOWN UPON! THEY CAN GO TO HELL, I SHOULDN'T CARE FOR PEOPLE THAT NEVER WANTED US TO EVEN FUCKING LIVE! ...listen, I know we f-fucked Dwight bu-”

“No David...you fucked up, YOU FUCKED UP! Everyone was right...you aren’t really worth it (and to think I thought I could love him…)”

“Dwight, please no-”

“STAY BACK!” Dwight used wind to knock David back, Dwight then ran from him. He didn’t know where he was going, but what did it matter? David wasn’t following him, he laid his knees in the mud. His face streaming with tears, then he proceed to cry his heart out. He cried for Dwight to come back to him, help him fix his mess he got himself in, but reality gave him his cruel answer, Dwight wasn’t coming. Above him were Faux, they both watch David and Dwight split apart like they predicted.

“ **Just like we predicted, Dwight sense of duty and David leading him astray tore their trust apart, now both are vulnerable**.”

“ **Yes, to think the god helped without her knowing. Taking care of the fiend with her relic was the right step** …”

“ **Then you know what you must do, don’t be a fuck up and make sure he dies**.”

“ **Understood** …” The tall figure vanished as David walks in the cold rain with his defeated mind.He actually felt the cold rain, the harsh wind. He was alone, loneliness was his only company in the cold rain. He didn’t know where he was going, he wandered endless until he reached the cave where Julie relic was in. A figured appeared behind him, Faux. Dwight kept running deeper into the forest, he tripped and fell into the mud. His glasses fell off his face but he didn’t pick himself up, he was still hurt from David actions and ashamed of his own. He cried, he couldn’t believe this is. Imagines of his memories with David felt corrupted.

“(Were...they right? Was David holding me back? Did...he really made my life harder? Was… he thinking for himself? It doesn’t feel like it...but how can I know? David lied, for so long, and now? We’re both don’t want to speak to each other. I...I…)” At that moment, a dark mist covered Dwight’s body, it was consuming him but he didn’t fight it back. He welcomed it, David was gone, what’s the point of living if the one he trusted betrayed him. He felt cold, almost like death was holding him in his arms.

“DON’T GIVE UP DWIGHT!” an old voice shouted, Bill’s.

“Bill…?”

“I know what you’re thinking, but please, it’s not right!”

“...”

“What David did was selfish, yes but running like this wasn’t the way!”

“But…”

“Dwight, David told me a lot about you guys past. So tell me, who was the one who fought those kids and gave you back your glasses!?” A imagine covered in darkness became clear and was visible in his head again.

“David…”

“Who was the one who fought those people who tried to take you away in the village!? Who was the one who screamed your name and saved you when he first summoned his weapon!?” another made was made clear to Dwight, he started to tear up.

“D-Da...vid.”

“Who spent countless days fixing up that raggy ass house when no one offered to help, who protected you from your first encounter with fiends when you were left for dead!? Who went after you when you went missing!? WHO WAS THE ONE THAT KEPT ALL HIS PROMISES TO YOU!?” The rest of the images came into his made again, the darkness couldn’t cover them anymore. All of them showed David, each one was a memory that cleared Dwight’s mind. The last thing he saw was David’s great big, warm, loving and bright smile.

“no matter what, it’ll always be us!” the image played, the rain stopped as he picks himself up. He picked up his glasses and looked at Bill with his crying face.

“Dwight, I know David lied to you about the mural, but making an argument and running away wasn’t the answer. We’re adults, we have to do this the right way, ok? Now you two are both vulnerable...and lost.”

“Bill...can I tell you something?”

“I know you have feelings for David, Dwight.”

“...was I obvious?”

“Half of it, yeah, you can tell by you face whenever he flirts. But come on Dwight, it only been you two, it was bound to happen.”

“Yeah…”

“Come on, we be- huh? What’s with that talisman?” A talisman with David’s name flew in front of them, it started to wilt again.

“BILL, IT’S WILTING!”

“COME ON!” Bill grew in size, he sniffed the air to get a scent of David and followed it. The thunder claps periodically, the rain came back as the two rushed through the forest to find David. The talismans was still in front of him, it wilted even more now, David isn’t far from dying. Dwight couldn’t let it happened, he just couldn’t. David did everything he could for him, it wasn’t fair for what Dwight did. In the end, David didn’t want to lose the only person that gave a damn about him and nor does Dwight. The two reached a certain point before stopping, Bill turned his head away as Dwight questioned him.

“BILL!? WHY DID YOU STOP!?”

“Dwight...the talisman…” The talisman was completely wilted, meaning that David died.

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE TALISMAN, HE ISN’T DIED! COME ON, KEEP GOING...please…” Bill sighed, he continued until they reached the cave Julie’s relic was in. The inside reeked of blood, fresh blood was scattered on the walls, at the center of the cave a spirit. The talisman flew to is and floated down, this spirit was David’s. The two walked to it, Dwight fell to his knees, his eyes cried on their own, he hugged the spirit as he let out his heart.

“AUUAUUAUUUAUHGHGHHHG, DAAAAAVVVIIIDDD, DDDAAVVVVIIDD. I CAN’T DO THIS ALONE...I can’t do this alone David...this is all my fault…”

“Dwight…you ne-”

“NO, I WON’T PASS HIM ON! I...can’t Bill.”

“Dwight…huh? DWIGHT!” Dwight turned to see the tall figure at the entrance of the cave.

“ **So, David King finally met his end** …”

“F-Faux...WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHY YOU KEEP HARASSING US!?”

“ **Now? Nothing, my service came to an end as soon as he died.** ”

“I-I don’t understand…” Dwight told him, Faux removed their masked and revealed their face, they couldn’t believe. His face matched David’s but his eyes were red and his skin was as grey as the clouds outside.

“That’s what Feng meant with the talisman.”

“Huh?”

“I asked Feng about the talisman, she said it didn’t fail, it did it’s job. It found what you wanted because they are you.” Bill answered.

“ **Correct and incorrect. We’re you but also not you, we have your appearance, but we’re the opposite of you and David. I’m his more slumber and depressing well the other Faux was hyper and violent. We first emerged when the curse swept the village-**

“B-but me and David weren’t inside the village! We couldn't have been affected by it!”

“ **Oh? So what happened to Jake suddenly didn’t exist?** ” He asked.

“That’s right, Jake wasn’t in the village, but two days later he was soon covered in the dark mist.” Bill reminded Dwight.

“ **You two were sleeping not to far from the village but it didn’t matter, even though you wasn’t swept away with the curse, you two were still affected by it. When you two decided to revive the gods, we were born to prevent it. We took the image of you two, that’s why I look like David. When you were talking to the other well I was fighting David, I told him that I couldn’t kill him and he couldn’t kill me. That’s because I exist through his selfishness well the other exist through your blinding sense of duty. The more you two grew, so did we. If you two died, so would we. When David and you got into a fight, it gave us the chance to eliminate one of you**.”

“W-wait, the black stuff from the great fiends, why were you collecting it!?”

“ **I’ll leave the other one to explain to you, my time is running out…** ” Faux body started to melt and fall apart, They was turning into the black gunk like the fiends. They spoke to them one last time before it faded.

“ **Faux is waiting for you, he’s strong enough to live without you now. When the time comes, you will fight to the death. If you lose, so will everyone else and darkness will sweep this land once more** …” They said, Faux disappeared before their eyes, but it was the least of their concern. The two walked out of the cave, the rain stopped again. Dwight still was holding onto David’s spirit, refusing to pass him on to the other side.

“...listen, I won’t force you Dwight, but after a certain p-”

“No! There is no certain point! He’s not going anywhere…”

“*Sigh* ok, but we still got a job to do, with or without David. We have Julie’s relic, let’s- huh? SHIT, DWIGHT!” Dwight looked ahead to see the forest the once traversed on was being covered in ice, Susie is freezing everything now.

“If the ice and snow is reaching out here, then it must’ve gotten worse at the port. The other’s will freeze to death at any moment!” Dwight hopped on Bill as they rushed through the forest. Bill used everything he had to power, he thrusted through the forest and back to the town in hours. Bill was completely exhausted but he didn’t have time to waste, the others were outside Joey’s home, the were wearing everything they could to prevent them from freezing to death. Joey rushed them to the hollowed see to stopped Susie, but when they got to it, they noticed ice forming on their body’s. The blizzard was freezing them solid, by the time they reached her, they couldn’t move anymore.

“SUSSIIEE!”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” She shouted with the icy wind, the wind flew them upwards. The wind could stop at any moment and they’ll be impaled. They can’t get her to listen, so Julie relic glowed as she came out and went to the crying woman.

“Now Susie, the last time I seen you cry this hard was when we were mortals.”

“Julie!?”

“The real deal, but Susie, look around…” She looked around, everything was frozen. She looked up to the group being blown around with the wind and saw that they weren’t far off from freezing to death.

“I know me being gone made you upset, but you’re a god Susie. We can’t be acting like this...you need to stop.” Susie didn’t respond, she closed her eyes and the storm died down. She forced the wind carrying them to gently place on the docks, then soon the ice started to melt. The ice that was immobilizing them melted as well, the frozen sea went back to how it was, the grey clouds disappeared and brought back the sun. Susie and Julie came back on the dock, they were holding hands and smiling at each other. Dwight couldn’t stare at them, it reminded him of David.

“High priest Dwight, Bill, Jeffery and Nea. I’m terribly sorry for what I down to you and the towns folks. You see, me and Julie are best friends since we were mortal. She has always been there for me and so has Joey’s family. When the dark force tore us apart, fear and grief took over me and I froze everything around me. But doing that caused harm to the people and the environment, for that I'm deeply sorry to you all, especially you Joey.”

“It’s ok Susie, no matter what you do, it’s my duty to protect and serve you.” Joey answered, but Dwight became disgusted with that word, duty. That same sense of duty Joey had was just like Dwight’s, it was also the reason why he argued with David. He silently shed a tear and softly muttered David’s name again. He was torn and lost, Bill and the others saw it. There is still a problem though, Faux.

“Dwight, I fear that the worst is far from over. That “Faux” person, I felt their presence and they headed towards the village with the volcano near it.”

“...”

“U-um why would he be heading there?” Bill asked for the depressed priest.

“When the essence of three great fiends are gathered, it’s taken to the volcano and dumped inside it. Once done, it empowers the curse and sweep darkness over the country and begin the final stage.” Julie answered.

“Final stage for what?”

“We don’t know...me and Susie been gods for 300 years, the oldest gods are the god of Love who’s been missing for years and the god of luck and fortune. I sense Ace on you, try asking him when you have a chance.”

“Let’s ask him now, GET OUT HERE, ACE!” Bill shouted as his voiced ringed their ears, the stone card glowed and out came Ace on his floating cloud. He took a look at Dwight, the priest turned his face away.

“My apologise for what happened to David, Dwight...as for the for the final stage. It’s the step to engulf everything in darkness, the entire country will become unsafe and those still inside will be either consumed or hunted by the fiends. So, our best bet is to go and stop Faux...but it might be difficult.” Dwight walked away to a bench and sat with David’s spirit still in his arms, Bill assumed he was waiting for him.

“Well at least the town is back to normal, you two can finally go home.” he said to the two, Nea and Jeff walked away and had a brief moment with each other before coming back.

“Bill right? There’s no way Dwight is in the right state of mind to travel to the village with David gone.” Jeff pointed out.

“So, we’re not going home, not yet at least. We’ll stick around to keep a close eye on Dwight.” Nea told.

“You guys only knew us for a maximum of five minutes, you sure you want to make that kind of decision?”

“Of course, you helped Jake and Adam, it’s the least we can do.”

“If they come then i’ll too. Since Julie and Susie’s relic are together, that means I must follow you to protect them.”

“*Sigh* if you want to then you can, but when fiends pop up, get behind me and Joey, got it?”

“Got it!”

“Ok, but first…” Bill dug in the sack and pulled out the map.

“Julie, where is this village?”

“Hmmm...around here, you can take a boat northward and you’ll reach another seaport. You’ll see the volcano in the distant, the village is right below it, can’t miss it.”

“Thank you, leave the rest to us.” the three went back into their relics as Bill walked over to Dwight, his eyes were now dull, David meant everything to him and now he’s gone. He told him what they were doing and he didn’t reply, he just got up and went to the docks and waited with the other. As Julie said, they took the boat to the next seaport and went into the forest. They went in the direction of the large mountain in the distance, they walked in the forest but Dwight’s silence was making it awkward for them.

“(Hey Bill, Dwight is just priest right? Can’t he talk to David or something?)” Nea whispered.

“(That’s the thing. Dwight can speak to David, to be more accurate, David can see and hear us completely. Wandering spirits doesn’t lose their sight or hearing, they can very much communicate to us.)”

“(Wait, if they can do all of that, doesn’t that mean-)”

“(Yes, David is choosing to ignore Dwight. Can’t blame him, he done a selfish thing and Dwight did said some nasty things to him. He can’t bring himself to talk to him.)” He finished for Jeff, they continued on in the forest. Night approached but the group stopped to rest, they will reach the village around noon if they continue. As the cold night progresses, Bill woke up to find Ace out of his relic. He was stargazing, trying to relax himself but noticed Bill.

“Sorry there, didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“No need to apologise, I just want to keep watch on everyone. What got you out of your relic?”

“Just want to see the stars before they get taken away, such a beautiful country, but it holds something so nasty, such a shame.”

“Speaking of holding…” Bill walked over to David’s spirit, if he didn’t answer to Dwight then he might to Bill.

“David...I know you can hear me.”

“...”

“It’s just me and Ace, Dwight and the others are asleep and i’m sure none are faking.”

“...what do you want Bill…?”

“So you can talk, how are you feeling?”

“...like shit, I...fucked up.”

“David…”

“I fucked up, I was selfish and I paid the price. Now, Dwight is alone and bound to get killed because I can’t help him. Everyone was right...I just a bothersome to him...I held him back…”

“No Dav-”

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR, BILL! Just...leave me alone, even when I'm dead...i’m still managing to hurt Dwight by ignoring him. Please, just leave me alone…” Bill did what he asked and went away.

“Jeez, that kid is sure down in the dumps.”

“They both loved each other, but both were hurting each other without the other knowing. David selfishness and Dwight’s sense of duty were silently stabbing the other, that’s why their argument ended nasty.”

“Love…”

“Ace?”

“I...was really close to the god of love, we both became gods around the same time. He disappeared when the curse first came 1000 years ago, I haven’t seen him ever since…”

“What...was you two relationship?”

“He just watches my dumbass whenever I do something stupid, when I was a mortal, I had the most stupidest luck. That luck got us out of nasty situations and earned us the greatest of fortune.”

“That’s right, a god earned their title through their actions when they were mortals.”

“Yup, Julie showed great strength well protecting Susie and people around them, she took on an army of 100 and lived. Susie showed the warmest care for people, she brought the most corrupt people to the light. Feng showed great pride in her work for her village but she never let it corrupt her, it never swayed her.”

“And the god of love?”

“...I don’t want to tell that story, anyways, we better sleep. I see you...Bill.” Ace went away into his relic, but him not telling him the story of the god of love got him curious. He tried to think but whenever he did, his head started to hurt. It grew the more he tried, so he put it aside and went to sleep. The next day came and they made it to the village below the volcano, but their welcoming party wasn’t the friendliest. The villagers were hostile, many held weapons pointed at them, especially at Dwight.

“Whoa guys, we just got here. Why are you pointing those things at us!?” Nea shouted,

“Him! He was here this morning and caused destruction on us!” One of the villagers answered as they point at Dwight. Dwight didn’t defend himself, a villager threw something at him but Joey smacked it out of the air.

“Hold on, it’s all a misunderstanding. (Dwight, show them the relics!)” Jeff suggested, Dwight slowly took them out and showed them to the villagers. Their anger quelled, one of the elders of the village came in front to speak to them.

“Our deepest apologies, we were tensed up from the man that looked like him came. As you see, they attacked our village and even killed some of guys and destroyed our homes. We don’t know why they do such a thing, but now we’re leaving in fear.”

“Don’t worry, we’re here to-WHAT!?” The earth shook again, the villagers were thrown into chaos as they panicked. The sky went from clear blue to clouds as black as night covering it, then they saw it. Smoke from the mountain in the distance was being leaked into the sky, Faux made it to the volcano and starting the final stage.

“SHIT! EVERYONE, GET ON ME!” Bill grew in size again and leaped into the forest and towards the mountain. The dark force grew stronger, even Jeff and Nea felt that something odd in the air. Bill pushed himself to reach the top of the mountain on time, they did and reached a pathway leading to the pit of the mountain. After passing through the smoke, they saw the bubbling magma. It looked like the volcano was ready to blow at any moment, they was a cliff hanging on top of the magma and on top of it was Faux.

“FAUX!” Dwight shouted with rage and hatred.

“ **Oh, isn’t it the shitty priest and his mutt, oh you made some friends. They seem far better than that...oh what’s his name? You know, the *snaps fingers* crappy guardian. Oh yeah, David!** ”

“DON’T TALK ABOUT HIM!”

“Dwight, calm down! Faux, you’re part of the curse. Those great fiends are involved in the darkening of the country, correct?”

“ **Yes, I already pour them inside, it’s only a matter of time before the final stage begins. Only the five gods at their fullest can stop me from starting but the fifth one is missing. No matter what you do, you can’t stop it.** ”

“But what will happen to you?”

“ **I’ll be the center, the core and once I reach my true power. The whole country will be engulfed in darkness, then it’ll spread take over other countries. The gods should of stopped the curse instead of putting a band-aid on it.** ” He explained, the earth shook once more and the bubbling of the magma intensified. Dwight left David’s spirit and walked forward.

“Bill...if I lose...find Meg and pass David on. That way...we’ll be together.”

“WHAT!?”

“バリア(Barrier!)” Soon a large barrier separated Dwight from the rest.

“DWIGHT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

“Faux, at this point, it doesn’t matter if I die right? So, I'll stop you here and now!” Dwight shouted, Bill shouting the revenge driven priest name made David pay attention to what was going on.

“ **Oh? You’re going to fight me, like actually fight and not hide behind your guard- oh wait, you don’t have that luxury anymore. You do know, if you are killed, the country will fall with you. Taking revenge over protecting the land, sound pretty selfish, maybe you and that naked moron wasn’t so far off from each other.** ”

“You’re done running your mouth?”

“DWIGHT!”

“Bill...if I do die. I want to tell you this. You were...like a parental figure for the both of us. I’m really glad we got to meet you...and i’m sorry for forcing you to watch this.” Dwight took a talisman and called wind to his aid, the slicing winds went to Faux but he dodged it with grace. Dwight called earth and threw at Faux but again he dodge them and made his way to Dwight. He took Dwight’s arm, spun him and threw him into a wall. Dwight felt the pain, it was unbearable but that wasn’t all of it. After being thrown and stuck inside the wall, Faux dashes over to and delivered a blow into Dwight’s stomach. He then forced Dwight down the wall, Dwight fumbled across the rocky terrain as the rubble fell on the floor or into the magma. The group couldn’t stand still, they did everything to destroy the barrier, but nothing worked.

“Why aren’t we leaving a dent!?”

“It’s a priest barrier, nothing can get through, not even gods. It’s an ability that priests are only able to do once, the only one that can break it or get through...are their guardian.” They looked at David’s spirit, thinking he was ignoring the whole thing but they were wrong. David’s watching everything and he hates it, he hates seeing Dwight getting hurt, his chest ached as he continued to watch.

“(No...please no!)” he muttered under his breath. Dwight struggled to get up, but Faux didn’t want to give him the slightest chance to rest. He went right after Dwight again, Dwight summoned more talisman to protect him but they did nothing, Dwight mind wasn’t right, he can’t concentrate and it’s costing his life. After being mercilessly beaten, he was thrown and fumbled again. His body twitched whenever he tries to get up, he isn’t David, he wasn’t made for this. Faux knows this, he knew victory was his as soon as Dwight challenged him. Dwight stood up and pants as Faux walks to him, he stopped in front of Dwight and laugh. His weakened body only told that he was at his limits. Faux felt sorry and raised his fist, ready to deliver the final attack but Dwight caught it, the ground shook when it was caught. Then Dwight displayed his strength by performing his knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. Dwight wasn’t trained to do physical combat and David knew that, so whenever he got a chance, he taught Dwight how to fight without his talismans. Faux felt pain, their eyes were filled with rage as he saw that Dwight wasn’t ready to give up. The two went at it, exchanging blows. Sweat flying and blood dripping, the fight was an amazing site, if only there weren't any consequences involved. Faux gave Dwight a good blow and it flew into the pit, he stretches to reach the hanging cliffside. He latched onto it but the earth shook, it forced him to hold onto it more. Once it stopped, Dwight looked up and saw Faux stuck his fist in the cliffside and it flew Dwight off again, but his landing was unfortunate. His body made it to the surface, but his right foot got caught in the magma. He screamed in pain as he quickly pulled it out. His foot was gone, but it didn’t stop Faux. He picked up Dwight by his torn tunic and held him above the magma.

“ **Well, I'll admit. You showing that you can do hand-to-hand combat was impressive, really surprised me but it didn’t matter, you were bound to lose.** ”

“(Dwight, no!)”

“I-I had to try, we couldn’t find the last god, I lost David. I...I HAD TO GIVE ONE LAST SHOT!”

“ **And look what that last shot earned you, a spot to be burned alive and you losing cost the lives of everyone here.** ”

“(No...NOOO!)”

“*Whimper* I...don’t care, my sense of duty blinded me. I yelled at David of trying to sway me...but I was swaying myself. Heading into this, taking revenge...it was all my fault. David was always my world...like I was for him. Yes, saving the world was important...but losing my wasn’t. I have been so blind, I hid my feelings for him...ALL BECAUSE I WANTED THE WORLD TO ACCEPT US. But no matter what we did...everyone continued to hate us...David...i’m so sorry. I...just wanted to love you…I just wanted everything to be fair for us...”

“ **Then you can die knowing you that you’ll never achieve that!** ” Faux threw Dwight in the air, he’ll soon fall in the magma and perish but he was ready. He knew his choice to fight was a foolish one, his body couldn’t move, all he could do was close his eyes as David watches behind the barrier. No, he didn’t want him to die, he couldn’t sit there. His chested ached more, his mind was on nothing but Dwight. The group noticed that David’s spirit was glowing, what was happening, what was David doing? Soon his spirit pierced through the barrier as the light swept over Dwight before he made contact with the magma. The light brought Dwight back over to the group, then it took the form of a man. The light dimmed and the group couldn’t believe their eyes, it was David. David somehow came back and rescued Dwight from his untimely demise, Dwight saw him but he passed out and assumed it was an hallucination.

“David...how?”

“When...Dwight said he loved me and I was his world, I felt something. I...couldn’t bear to watch someone I loved die because of me. My chest was on fire and I-I couldn’t control myself, I just...burst out and saved him.” he answered.

“Love...arug!” Bill head ached, almost like it was being stabbed or splitting in half. The group noticed that something was wrong, but they couldn’t ask because the earth shook again. The magma turned purple as it shouted up to the sky, droplets of the magma didn’t burn anything. Instead, it spawned fiends, a great number of them.

“Shit, what’s going on!?”

“It’s the final stage thingy let Julie said, how are we gonna get out of here!?” Jeff asked. Bill stared at everyone, he felt different and the rest felt it too.

“Everyone, get near me, now!” They didn’t question him, they got near him as he said and noticed a strange symbol below them. They turned into light and shot themselves into the sky and towards another place. Claudette, Adam and Jake were by the docks. They were their for business purposes and just got finished, it has been a while since any of them seen Dwight and David.

“*Yawn, it’s getting late. Not to mention how cold it is at night, what are your plans for the night Jake?”

“...”

“Jake?”

“O-oh um, sorry, just lost in thought.”

“Was that thought being under the blankets with Jeff?” Adam joked, Jake turned red from his statement.

“N-NO! Well..not the bed part, just been months since we seen him and Nea. I just hope they’re ok.”

“Hmmm? Then let’s wish on it, look, shooting stars!” Claudette pointed lights going across in the sky. Jake doesn’t believe in that stuff but he did it anyways.

“I...wish to see Jeff again, to make sure he isn’t dead…”

“I wish to see David and Dwight again, I really hope they’re doing fine.”

“...”

“Adam, what you wished for?”

“Um...nothing because I don’t those are shooting stars. Don’t those light looks like they’re coming to us?” The two looked again and saw that they were coming to them. The lights landed in front of them and took the forms of people. The light dimmed and it revealed to be Dwight and the others, but the reunion was short lived when they saw how beaten Dwight was. Claudette and the others panicked but Bill told them to relax and leave the two alone. They walked away to leave the two alone.

“Dwight, Dwight!?” David called, Dwight slowly opened his eyes but he believed he was dreaming.

“Am...I dreaming? If so...please don’t wake me up.”

“It’s not a dream...Dwight, i’m back.” Dwight took a good look at him, he was alive and so was David. He couldn’t believe it, he got up but he couldn’t move.

“I wouldn’t move Dwight, you’re really beat up. I saw everything, you gave them one hell of a fight-”

“But...I lost, everything hurts and…” They looked at his missing foot, he right foot was gone with bits of burnt flesh hanging was all that was left.

“David...I-”

“Hey, let’s save the talk for later ok? We need to patch you up immediately.” David told him, the others came around to see if Dwight was alright.

“Dwight...you’re so beat up and so are your clothes…” Claudette said as she checks his body.

“Should of seen it, he gave that Faux person a great fight.” Nea said.

“Yeah...I guess I did, lost my foot though and my leg still burns. I can he-augh!”

“You’re too injured to do any type of casting Dwight, you need medical treatment.” Bill told him, at that moment, Claudette and the others looked at each and back at Dwight.

“I know this is gonna sound messed up, but it’s actually fortunate for us that you lost a limb. We made something in our development that may help but we needed someone with a missing limb. Come on, we’ll patch you up and try it out.” David carried David in his arms and took him to Jake’s development building. They went to work on cleaning Dwight up, stitching his wounds and reducing his swelling on his bruises. They removed Dwight trousers and saw that his underwear was completely different from David’s.

“Wait, you have boxers on!?” Jake asked.

“Yeah, it’s common in our village, David just...like wearing fundoshis.”

“I...you know what? I don’t care, anyways hold still.” Jake pulled out a box and pulled out an attachment. He took the strap on the attachment and wrapped it around Dwight’s leg.

“Ok, try moving it.” Dwight moved it and acted like his actual foot.

“It moves like a foot but I can’t feel it…”

“That’s because it fake. We call it a prosthetic, it’ll serve as a replacement for missing limbs. We all been in development for a while now, all we needed now was a test subject and here you are. I’m sorry that you can’t feel anything, this is as far as our research got us.”

“No, I'm grateful, the fact I can move it is a miracle itself. Thank you, Jake.”

“I see everything is going fine in here.” Bill walks inside to check on them.

“Yeah, the new foot feels odd but I'm going to have to get used to it.”

“Good to hear, now th-”

“W-wait, we was at the volcano. How did we get overseas?” Dwight asked.

“Let’s see, I saved you from falling in the magma, then Bill to- wait....” David paused, Ace came out from his relic and confronted them.

“I think it’s about time...William. Think you kept us all waiting.”

“Yeah, I have…” He replied. A bright light shined around Bill, he grew brighter and so did his energy. The objects shook, the lights flickered, the windows cracked. It was the equivalent of the dark force growing in the volcano. The light blinded everyone, when it dimmed, they couldn’t believe their eyes. Bills appearance changed, he was human now. He wore a white robe made of the finest silk and trousers matching it, his eyes were blue as the sky, or more like they were trapped in them well his hair and beard was white as fresh snow.

“B-Bill?”

“No, he’s William Overbeck, the god of love.” Dwight corrected.

“Wait, William Overbeck? One of the first high ranking priest!? Bullshit, you telling us that the fifth god was with all along, what the hell mutt!?”

“How the fuck you don’t have respect for me, i’m a god dammit!”

“Kiss my ass you old prune, you’ll still be the same annoying mutt!”

“(Bill became a god in front of everyone and David still gives him crap?)” Jake whispered.

“(It’s...their dynamic, wouldn’t be them without at least one of them trying to tear the other throat out.)”

“Anyways, you said you were a guardian, but you’re one of the first high priests that exist. So that’ll make you over 1000 years old!”

“Looks like you got some explaining to do.”

“Oh hush it Ace, but you’re right, I got to start from the beginning. My name is William Overbeck and Yes, I was one of the first few high ranking priests 1000 years ago. Ace was my guardian, you probably heard of him, he was known as “The lucky Ace”

“I have, he was an unnamed guardian in the records, it said he was a man born with the most absurd luck. They said it was a gift from the previous god of luck and fortune, since they chose their next carnation by giving them such luck.” Dwight explained.

“Back to the story, me and Ace worked...different. We didn’t working under the command of the first priest, we were wanderers. We gamble our way through things and perform our task from our own accord, meaning we was our own boss. Well Ace was about luck, I generally had a soft spot for people in general, I love helping when I could. People will always try to repay me but I reject them, I did it from the love of the people and for their future. I was even given the nickname “Loving coot” because of it. Years and years we traveled all over, getting into sticky situations that seemed impossible to get out. We even got old to a point where we even had knee problems, but everything came to an end. A town was under attack by fiends being lead by a great fiend, so me and Ace gave it our all. We won our battle...but it cost our lives, a fitting for a couple of old fools but our story didn’t end there. When we died, we were reincarnated, I became the god of love well Ace became the god of luck and fortune. Becoming gods was definitely not on our bucket list, but it didn’t matter, we had a great responsibility now, rather if we like it or not. It was fine, we did our parts, we earned some believers due to our actions when we were mortals, even met the other reincarnated gods. It was all nice, but that’s when it came, the great dark force. We never knew of its origin, but we had to act fast. Priest tried to stop it, but they perish when they tried. Them dying brought negative influence, people were turning on each other, thievery increased, death left and right. My source of power comes from the love of others than who worships me, my power was quickly weakening. So me and the others thought of an idea, the ancient ritual. We went to the first priest to suggest the idea, he denied it. He didn’t think sacrifice was the answer, he wasn’t wrong but we had to do something. In the end, we couldn’t think of anything other than the ancient ritual. So...I used every bit of my power to push the curse back and sealed it, but I knew it would come back, it was only a bandaid fix. After the seal, I thought things would go back to normal, but it hasn’t. People grew bitter to each other without the dark influence. Year after years, my power slowly faded but my mind was in shambles. The bloodshed, the little hope in people's hearts that turned black. I gave up, I decided to hide away and to make sure I wouldn’t come back, I sealed my own memories and gave myself fake ones. I told Ace to never awaken me, if the curse comes back, let me bring myself back.”

“William…”

“Now I kinda do feel bad for you, ya mutt.”

“I seriously starting to hate you.”

“But you keep me around!” Bill stared at him but couldn’t help but laugh and agree to him.

“Yeah, you’re right. Rest up you two, we’re gonna be here for a while. So Dwight, no trying to covince us to leave, godly orders.”

“Ok…” Ace went back into his relic, Bill and Jake left the room, leaving only the pair to themselves. The room was silent, David remembered what Dwight said to Faux and Dwight remembered what David said in the forest. They both turned red, neither of them had the courage to speak. After enough silence, David told Dwight goodnight and tried to leave. Dwight body reacted on its own and grabbed David’s wrist.

“Don’t...go…” He mustered, David stared and slowly sat back down on the bed. Dwight sat up next to him.

“So...you heard everything I said?”

“...Yeah, I...didn’t know you saw me like that.”

“And I didn’t know you saw me like that...ha, Faux said we’re not so different.”

“Why’s that?”

“I threw the whole world away just to avenge you, he said I was just as self- no. David, I'm sorry for yelling at you, for the things I said. I...just wanted people...the world to like us. I thought doing this would help, taking this large responsibility that’ll finally get everyone to stop hating us...but I was wrong. My world wasn’t with them...it was with you. And when I found your spirit, I couldn’t help but cry. It wasn’t about me losing a guardian, it that I lost my best...someone...I can see myself spending my life. You were the only person that gave a damn about me, but I was trying so hard to get others to like us, I was hurting you in the process. That’s what Faux meant, my sense of duty and my presuit to stop the hate only damaged you...and for that...I'm sorry.”

“...Dwight, when we encountered the mural, I saw what happened. I got scared, so scared. I knew you do this without a single thought, I...couldn’t handle losing my world. That’s why I took the long paths and yes, I was trying to lead you astray. I was trying to distract you a bit but nothing worked, so instead, I tried to make this travel long as possible. But the selfishness and guilt built up in my chest and it hurt everyday, Kate even told me that something was clouding my truth to prevent her from seeing it. Then we was getting closer to the end, my mind was throwing ideas left and right. But nothing made sense, then when we met Susie and she told us we were too late, that just made the pain in my chest worse. Then when we fought in the forest and you leaving. I was so scared, walking alone, feeling the cold rain on me and worse of all, I had no Idea where you were. I felt like everything tried to get me, then when Faux got to me...I didn’t fight back exactly, I gave up. I was already hated, but you hating me was what made me gave up. There was no point of living if you didn’t want me...actually Dwight. I...always been in love with you, but I could never confess. I made your life already harder for you because of my actions, I feared being your lover would of burdened you to the point where the village would of turned on us. That’s why I slept with other people, I was trying to force myself to like someone else...but I couldn’t, I could never finish with someone...because they weren’t you. I always wanted you...but I constantly fuck up and push you away. I’m sorry a dumbass like me is all you have… and now, that you’re bound to die, I decided. Dwight, i’ll perform it with you-

“DAVID!?”

“Dwight, you saw what happened to us, we were destroyed when we lost each other. If we can live happy together, then we’ll die together. Plus, it never said that only one person can do it, nor did it said it has to be a priest.

“...”

“I’m sorry but that’s what i’m doing...again, sorry that a dumbass like me is all you have to die with...

“...David, I rather have a dumbass like you for the rest of my life than anyone else, and those are words I'll forever live by!”

“...I don’t know about that, we need to seal the deal.” David said, Dwight raised his pinky finger and handed it to him.

“A pinky promise, like we always do.”

“...” David didn’t respond, Dwight got a sad look on his face, he could tell that David didn’t want that. Instead, David reached his arm out, pulled in Dwight and gave him a sudden kiss. Dwight was confused but was enchanting, he enjoyed every bit of it. They both wanted each other and now they do. Dwight didn’t fight back, he went with the sudden action and wanted to do more but he needed to let his injuries heal. David let go of him and stood there, his face flushed red, Dwight swore he saw steam coming out of him. He deeply apologize for him for him stealing Dwight’s first kiss like that, but all Dwight did was laugh. David flush of red faded as he joined the laughing, the two then talked on and on before falling asleep. This is the first time they slept like this, but in the back of there mind, they know it won’t last. The next day came and it was a basic ordinary day for everyone, Jeff and Nea were back to designing future ideas, David and Claudette helped Dwight get used to his new leg well also repairing his clothes. It took a lot of time for him but he’ll eventually get the hang of it. Once he did, Claudette took them around the city again. Like before, Dwight was delighted with the entertainment around him, he even recognized the street performers and they remembered him too. About a week past and Dwight injuries naturally healed and he was well adjusted with his foot too, he went to the main floor where everyone was waiting for him, even the gods were out of their relic.

“I see you’re used to it, even provided good data for us for the future.”

“Yes, again thank you, I prob-”

“Keep it, there’s no way you’re going to fight with one foot. Despite being a prototype, he didn’t seem to have any flaws yet. Just be sure to come back for future experiments and upgra- oh…” Jake paused as he remembered what Bill told him. The room went silent as the others didn’t understand why they were so quiet. Dwight took a deep breath and told everyone what will happen to them once everything is done, the silence grew thicker once he told them. They didn’t know what to say. William broke the silence when he told them the situation is getting worse, there wasn’t a lot living being left in their country. They were either engulfed in the darkness and swept away, or killed and eaten by fiends. Dwight even asked about Kate, Meg and Evan, William remained silent as that alone gave Dwight his answer.

“Our time is short, once the final stage is done, there won’t be anything we can do, even us gods. It doesn’t help me that I don’t have a relic and I can already feel my power fading, time isn’t on our side.”

“I know Bill…”

“Hey Dwight? You better be sure you come back!”

“Claudette…”

“You too big guy, I don’t care what that weird ritual does, I seen the since you guys do, you’ll be back.”

“And once you do, we throw a big party!”

“I took notes on what’s common over there, so I'll be sure to make stuff just to your liking.”

“Jeff, Adam, Nea.” Their new friends only gave them a hopeful smile for their return.

“We won’t forget what you two done for us, without you two, we would all certainly died. So I know it ain’t much, but we’ll be rooting for you.”

“Jake...yeah, we’ll be back.”

“Better load up on a lot of drinks cause i’m gonna chug all them down!” David gleefully told, giving them all a great smile. They went over to Bill and the others as they were for their final fight.

“You two ready? Like Faux said, if you two died, there won’t be anyway to stop the curse from spreading.”

“We know Bill.”

“And we’re together, we’re not going down, he better throw everything at us!”

“Very well. Dwight, David, were going. Through my power of the god of love-”

“-with the god luck and fortune-”

“-with the god of great pride-”

“-with the god of care-”

“-with the god of strength-”

“-we grant thee high priest and his guardian to smite evil, guide them to their victory to return peace and harmony back to our home!” The gods and the pair glowed again and went into the sky as they head to their final battle.

“There they go…”

“Don’t worry, they’ll win!” Jake re-ensured.

“Um...how do I get home?” Joey said, they all turned around and saw that they left Joey there with no way back.”

“Shit…” Jake softly said. Dwight, David and the other gods made it back to the village beneath the volcano. The air reeked, the dark mist was thick, almost like they were being choked to death. As expected, it was nothing but corpses and fiends. Dwight would give a prayer, but it’ll be pointless, the gods took them at the volcano that was shooting nothing but the dark mist.

“Dwight, David, we will send you two inside the volcano. Faux is inside and will be at their strongest, you have to win. Once we get rid of them, we can perform it and end this nightmare.”

“Ok, we will handle him. Ready David?”

“One sec.” David pulled in Dwight and gave him another kiss before heading in.”

“Ok, now i’m ready.” He said, taking hold of Dwight’s hand. Dwight turned red, he didn’t think David would do something like that now, he wanted to relish the moment back Feng interrupted.

“WILL YOU TWO GAYS JUST GET IN!” She shouted as she kicked both of them inside the volcano, the rest stared at her and she defended herself by saying that they were taking too long. The lovers fell in the dark mist and landed at the bottom of the volcano, no magma was inside. David caught him as he landed on his feet firmly, across of them was Faux. they were sitting on a stone throne like they were some king.

“ **So, the shitty priest and his sorry ass excuse for a guardian is back?** ”

“You have a lot of bark for saying all of that shit!”

“ **I can talk all the shit I want considering that can I back it up! So I’m assuming you’re here for seconds? Or are you gonna hide behind him like you always do?** ”

“Taunt us all you right, but know this. We will win, we will defeat you!”

“ **So, you decided to die knowing the world didn’t care for you?** ” Dwight grabbed David hand and direct his eyes back at Faux. For a moment, it struck fear into Faux’s eyes.

“Even if the world wouldn’t care, I have the one that does right here.” He said, turning to David and giving him a smile just like before. David gave one back, now his body was fired up. David summoned his weapon well Dwight took out his talismans.

“*Yawn* **I’ll make this quick, I defeated you before and i’ll do it again!** ” Faux raised his arm and slashed it down, it created a dark wave heading into them. They jumped out of the way, Faux went after Dwight but David reacted and blocked his way. Faux grabbed David and threw him down, even with his talismans, it didn’t protect him from the pain. He went to strike David but Dwight used earth to rise up and impale Faux. He cut them away and blown them straight to Dwight, Dwight jumped out the way but Faux caught him by his foot and threw him at David. David caught him but the force still flung them into a wall, Faux wasted no time and summoned more darkness to crush him. David threw Dwight away but doing that allowed the darkness to pound David deeper into the wall. Each blow shook the ground more and more, Dwight threw a strengthen talismans to David. It reached him and he used it to stop the darkness crushing him. He pulled in Faux and smack him with mallet, Faux was flung in the air as Dwight summoned earth again. It pulled Faux deep into the ground as it locked him in place, David jumped and used swung again to crush Faux deep into the earth. David backed up to Dwight but he kneel, the pain was getting to him and so was it to Dwight. Dwight tried to heal but it didn’t work, they were in the heart of darkness, some of their abilities won’t work. So they have to deal with the pain they were in. As Faux raised and continued the fight, the gods were doing their best to hold back the curse from spreading.

“Eh! What’s taking them so long, holding back the curse is being a kick in the teeth!” Feng complained.

“Y-yeah, I never dealt with something this...fierce!” Susie also complained.

“We can’t blame you guys, y’all are younger than us…” Ace gave them.

“Even still, we’re gods. We have a responsibility (but still...Dwight, David, hurry! We might not last long if Faux isn’t dealt with!) Bill told himself, David was thrown back into the ground well Dwight was dealing blow after blow with Faux like before. David threw himself back Faux only to get knocked down again, Faux picked up Dwight and flung him to David once more as they both crashed into a wall again.

“(Shit! If this keeps up...we won’t…)”

“(... David, I have an idea. *whispers*)”

“(Dwight, no! That’s too risky!)”

“(I know it is but what choice do we have!?)”

“(B-but Dwight, guardian don’t have a strong connection to the spirit realm, not to mention to use that talisman you need a high connection. Especially doing this will make me weaker!)”

“(No David, you just need a connection, it’s just easier to be down by priest.)”

“(But...if I fail…)”

“(You won’t, you’re David fucking King, remember?)” Dwight smiled, his complete trust was with David and he felt it. David drew in a deep breath and nodded, Dwight gave him a talisman and walked up to Faux. Then Dwight ran to him and dodged what Faux threw at him, he then bit onto Faux before being thrown off of him. Dwight got up and slowly walked towards him, Faux readied themselves for whatever Dwight was planning. Dwight stopped and used anything earth talisman, he made a small shiv out of it. Faux watch him raised the knife, but he soon realized what he was doing. He tried to stop Dwight but he already began, Dwight took the shiv stabbed it right to his heart. Faux stopped, Dwight instantly fell as his body immediately stopped moving. Faux looked at themselves, their flesh started to melt and fall off its body.

“ **N-no...NO! I WON’T BE KILLED LIKE THIS! I W-WON’T BE KILLED...So eAsilY!** ” Faux died, their presence will no longer be a threat. David took the talisman and rushed over to Dwight, he removed the shiv and held the talisman near him. He cleared his mind, if he has any doubt in himself, then the chances of it working will be none.

“復活 (Resurrection!)” David closed his eyes and harness his power, the talisman felt his power and allowed the talisman to bring Dwight back. Dwight slowly opened his eyes to see David with a smile and tears in his eyes.

“See...I knew you could do it, you’re David fucking King after all…”

“Y-yeah but that was too risky, but...i’m glad it worked. He said, they looked up to see the light of the gods coming. They circled around them as they helped them up.

“Damn, you guys look like shit!”

“Thanks, it was my evil clone. How’s things outside?”

“Still bad, but we felt that Faux was gone, how you do it?” Susie asked.

“Yeah, from up there, it seems like you guys was getting your ass kicked.” Julie told.

“When David died, the tall Faux died in front of me. He said that since David died, he does too since he was a part of him. But he grew strong to a part where he didn’t need me, so I had to link myself back to him. But the only way for that to happen was to make him a guardian. I served my connections to David’s and formed a bond with Faux, I put the seal in my mouth and it went inside Faux when I bit them. By doing that, we were connected, so all that was left to do was to kill myself since he was a part of me from the beginning. Won’t lie, it was a risk because that logic had a chance of not working. But before all that, I gave David my only resurrection talisman, he then brought me back when Faux disappeared.”

“Smart, I'm surprised that a guardian was able to use a prayer talisman. Resurrection can only be used within the first few moments of someone’s death, if the body still remains. Still, it was really amazing to watch a guardian being able to do it ” Feng said

“Not gonna lie, I was scared I was gonna fail though. Lucky us huh Bill? ...Bill?” William face didn’t have a smile, that’s because what they had to do next brought agnst to his heart.

“It’s...time, isn’t it?” Dwight asked, William closed his eyes and nodded. The pair looked at each other, they hugged each other and told them they were ready. The gods went to different points of the area, a line formed around them, connecting each one to the other. A white circle was made, a barrier was created to trap them inside. Symbols were forming beneath their feet and soon it was complete, the last thing had to do was pull out a talisman a blank talisman to complete it. Dwight took hold of David’s hand again and squeezed it, he was shaking. Even if he didn’t want to die, it was bound to happen. David kissed his head and stroke it to calm him down, but the truth was that David was scared too. They took one big smile for each other, the smile they give each other every day since they met. It calm them down, the two channeled their power into the talisman. It raised up as the gods chanted the words to make it more effective, it reached up to a certain point then faded it away. The circle disappeared and the chanting stopped, everything seem normal until both Dwight and David spat out blood. The pair slowly fell, their body’s in excruciating pain. Dwight could barely move as he violently twitch, David used every ounce of strength he had and pulled him closer to him. He hold him tightly as he looked down and saw that their body’s were slowly turning to stone.

“S-so, this is it h-huh?”

“L-looks like it...David I-I’m”

“H-hey, i’m s-scared too. T-there was s-so much I wanted to do w-with you…”

“L-like w-what?”

“K-kissing you before I leave t-the village, g-get drunk again w-with you, do s-shitty and c-cheesy stuff like in t-those romance n-novel. Have kids a-and we make fun of those p-parents and other k-kids and laugh at them for g-giving their k-kids weird a-ass names…”

“L-like the one g-guy who kid’s s-surname is m-mayonnaise?”

“I-I was gonna say t-the guy who last n-name was picklelicker b-but that one t-takes the cake.” They shared their last laugh, the stone reached their necks, they gave each other one last kiss then rested on each other's heads as they turn to stone. They were motionless at first, then their body’s started decaying, it crumbled into light, reducing their body’s into nothing. The light raised up from the depths of the volcano and into the sky. The light pierced the darkness and brought the sky back, the light soon spread across the country. Gracious sunlight returned as it gave light to the land, the rotted and wilted plants bloomed once again. Color returned, the black surrounding was painted with color, the animals that was taken by the cursed returned and so did the people. The fiends that were roaming like they owned everything slowly died off to a point where they were like they were never there. Life soon return, the people who returned instantly celebrated as they were back to their livelihood. But they will never know that their lives were saved by two people they casted out. The gods saw the blue sky returned, the sunlight shone down despite the cold air outside but none of them had a smile on their face.

“They did it...they stopped the curse…” Feng said.

“But...they’re gone...they didn’t even leave a spirit behind…” Julie pointed out as she wipes her eyes.

“But why do I still feel them…” Susie asked.

“Because of this.” William opened his hands, a tiny ball of spirit was in each, David’s and Dwight’s.

“Won’t lie, it was fucking difficult trying to get them, this was all of them I could pull.”

“But it’s so small, they won’t even make it to the other si- WILLIAM!?” William glowed once again, bits of light was fading off of him and he was becoming transparent.

“W-what’s happening!?”

“William...are you sure about this?”

“Yes Ace, they deserved it. They were only one who were brave enough to do the ritual, they earned it.”

“Hey! Ace, what’s going on?”

“It’s a godly reincarnation…”

“L-let how we became gods?”

“No, godly reincarnation is when you pass on a spirit into another world to start anew instead of passing a spirit to the other side. Only a god who lived for 1000 years can do it...so only me and William out of all of us.”

“Ok, that explain that but what about William!?”

“Not only spirit can be passed into the next world, gods can too but they’ll be mortal. This requires every ounce of the god power, so their would be nothing of him left once it’s done.” Ace explained, he covered his face as tears streamed down his face.

“Ace…”

“Ha...I thought once you come back, it’ll be like old times. But I see that won’t come…William, what will you do?”

“Dwight and David always wanted to a parental figure all their lives. So, I’m gonna give them one, they won’t be alone anymore. I’m sorry, Ace…”

“No, they deserved it like you said...but I did-” William pulled him over and gave him a kiss, others softly clapped as they blushed for the old men.

“You wanted that, didn’t you?”

“...I waited a 1000 years for that...i’m going to miss you, William. Hey, if you happen to meet me in the next world, make him happy...ok?”

“I will, I promise.”

“Also, here.”

“Your lucky card…”

“I know you will keep your memories when you pass on, give that to the next me, ok?”

“Ok, take care of the other gods, I'm counting on you.” Ace smiled and nodded, William said his goodbyes to the others gods as well. William and the spirits turned into light and floated into the sky, faded into the sky with the others waving them goodbye. Ace pointed his head down and cried more.

“Goodbye...William.” He said under his voice, wishing him luck in the next world. The next world, a world where everything will start over. The night sky was fresh, the cool wind blew in the summer night heat. A quiet village located in a forest resides, the fresh river stream run throughout the place as shops were closing up. It was a pleasant night for any person, except for a boy. He was crying as he was a little out of the village, he was bullied by the other kids for being a foreigner. They attacked him as they took his glasses and threw them in the river, the boy was forced to follow the river to hope they got caught on something. He reached a small pond, he searched around, hoping to feel for them. He couldn’t find them, he got out of the water and cried. He wipe into the silent night, but it soon stopped.

“Hey, are these yours?” a young voice asked.

“H-huh?”

“I saw them stuck in some rocks a little ways back, I guess you couldn’t see it because you're basically blind. Here!” The boy handed him his glasses.

“T-thank you…”

“Come on, we better head back, it’s dangerous here.” The boy took the crying boy’s hand and lead him back to the village, they sat down on a bench near some shops.

“By the way, those kids lied to you. They never threw your glasses in the river, they tricked you and you couldn’t tell without your glasses. So when you went looking, I confronted them. They tried to fight me but I knew how to fight back, but they threw them in the river to spite me.”

“Y-you don’t even know me and you did all of that?”

“You don’t need to know someone to help, besides, we both aren’t from here. They gonna treat us badly because we weren’t born here, so us new kids gotta stick together!” He said, he pulled out his pinky and put it in front of the boy.

“No matter what, it’ll always be us!”

“...yeah, it’ll be us!”

“Then it’s a promise, I'm David King!”

“I’m D-Dwight Fairfield!”

“Dwight Fairfield and David King? Those some odd names.” A scruffy voice spoke to them, Dwight got frightened and hid behind David. He was a Tall man with brown fuzzy hair, he was around his 40’s and his voice was deep but gentle. He wore a short and sleeveless green robe with black trousers and wooden clogs, his eyes were as blue as the river.

“Now, why are you kids so beat up and out at this time of night?”

“...”

“...”

“Geez, the silent treatment…”

“Who are you!?” David demanded.

“William, William Overbeck but I sometimes go by Bill. You still hav-” David spit in Bill’s face, Bill gripped David’s head and squeezed it.

“OW, LET ME GO OLD MAN!”

“YOU THINK YOU’RE GONNA SPIT IN MY FACE AND GET AWAY WITH IT BRAT!?”

“LIKE WE’RE GOING TO TRUST YOU!?” David shouted as he kicked Bill off of him.

“You guys treats up like nothing...how are we supposed to trust you?” David continued.

“Treat you like nothing?”

“B-because we’re not from here...so they avoid us…” Dwight told him.

“Well then we’re all the same, no one is exactly fond of me. I do what I want and some people doesn’t like that, fuck them. Hmmmm...do you kids like sleeping in that crusty mats in the temple?” The two slowly nodded no, then their stomach growled.

“How about this, we go back to my place, make you two something warm and get you something soft to lay on.” Bill held out his hands, the two slowly accepted it. Bill smiled as he walks them to his home. They reached his home, it had many repairs that was visibly shown.”

“...”

“...”

“What’s wrong?”

“I-I don’t know...it feels like I have been here before…” David answered.

“Yeah...me too…”

“(Didn’t think they would get deja vu) Well, whatever it is, it must be a link to your past or something. But enough about that, come on. Bill took them in, gave them a bath, gave them new clothes and cooked them a nice meal. The pair warmed up to the old man and told some things about themselves, Bill felt pleased that they became comfortable around him. He took them to the spare room and laid them to rest. As he pulls the blanket over them and watch them sleep, he whispered something that he knew they didn’t hear.

“(You two don’t ever have to be alone again, goodnight Dwight and David. I’ll make sure you’re lives won’t be in pain.)” He told him, he then went into his room and lay in his bed so he can rest as well. After many attempts to sleep in the summer heat, he heard a creaking noise from his door. He saw the two boys walking in with their skin flushed red.

“What’s wrong?”

“I...got a bad dream, I woke up David because I couldn’t sleep. Mr. William-”

“It’s ok to call me Bill, Dwight.”

“Ok! Bill, can I...sleep with you?”

“Of course you can, come here.” Dwight rushed over to him and he felt calmer instantly.

“What about you?”

“Pfft, i’m not scared to sleep alone...b-but Dwight needs someone beside an o-”

“Finish that sentence and ya ass sleeping alone!” Bill barked at the cocky boy, David’s legs began to shake as he turned red again.

“S-sorry...Bill? Can I sleep with you too?”

“Of course ya can, brat. Come on.” David climbed into the Bill, the boys fell asleep quicker than Bill expected. Bill held both of them in his arms as he closes his eyes and wishes them a goodnight once more.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is over, I hoped you all enjoyed it. Through it's not stated, the curse did happen again, but a different solution was made possible, so none of them died. Anyways, back to my main story, see y'all soon!


End file.
